Masquerade
by SpunkyHellKitty
Summary: sharingan spinning wildly he takes in the sight of the human making sure to remember every single detail about them from his golden hair, the faint whisker like scars on his cheeks and the well toned lithe body which made him seem fragile yet his body lan
1. The Asylum

_CHAPTER 1- The Asylum_

**Ok feel free to flame me if you want, I haven't really written that many things, my other stories are on Deviant Art which are only one or two, im not the best story writer I know that my spelling might be a little crap as well i have a tendency to not be too literate with some words, Oh yeah im also an aussie so I spell some things different, I will honestly say that I did take peices from the game Vampire the Masquerade but not the clans even though some of the characters do have a little similarity to them (some have more then one) which I will point out, I dont know all their names but if anyone can think of anyone else please tell me and I can add them.**

**Brujah-**_Naruto, Zabuza_

**Gangrel-**_Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Naruto, Kisami, Orochimaru _

**Malkavian-**_Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Orochimaru_

**Nosferatu-**_Kisami (what?... dont look at me like that!), Orochimaru_

**Toreador-**_Ino, Sakura, Deidera, Sasori, Neji, Hinata_

**Tremere-**

**Ventrue-**_Sasuke, Itachi, Neji_

**SHK: **_yeah, yeah I'm sure that some of them wont be happy with what clans they have similarities to but hey it's not my fault, I mean it's cause of what they can do and what they look like -feels killing intent and shivers slightly- is it me or are there a few people that don't seem to be happy with it. -turns around slowly-_

**Kisami, Orochimaru:**_ -glares and emits killing intent-_

**SHK:**_ DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! its not my fault you look like a shark Kisame... and well you Orochimaru... your just nasty -screws nose up-_

**Everyone (besides Orochimaru & Kisami): **_-snickers-_

**Kisami: **_-pouts and mummbles incoherent things-_

**Ino: **_Why the hell am I under Malkavian... a Toreador I can understand but why a Malkavian... THEIR INSANE! -mutters- Like Gaara._

**Gaara:**_-glares at Ino- ..._

**Ino: **_-hides behind Naruto-_

**SHK: **_Cause you can get into peoples head, Gaara-kun isnt insane he can hear Shukaku and well Sakura cause well she has an inner personality that stopped you in the Chunnin exams...Orochimaru cause he loves to experiment with people (clearly insane), it doesnt mean your insane besides if i fell under one of the clans it would be Malkavian seen as though i get it whenever I do the questionare on the game, just cause they talk in riddles they have great insight. It has a good and bad point depending on how you look at it, besides there is someone else that comes close to being listed as one._

**Everyone: **_-brightenes up-_

**SHK: **_-snickes- though they dont appear it, they wont be very happy about it._

**Naruto: **_Really who?... not me is it?, I cant hear Kyuubi talking to me unless I go to him._

**SHK: **_-looks at Itachi and smirks- Well Naru-kun its Itachi-kun cause he likes getting into peoples heads and torturing them, I'm sure that there are some people that will back me up... that is if they are not to scared to admit it. -giggles-_

**-those near SHK back away-**

**Itachi:**_ -sharingan spins wildly as he glares at SHK- Hn..._

**SHK:**_ -chibi SHK pouts- Awww... Don't try to be so mean Ita-kun, ne think of it as a good thing... I do, Malkavians are fun with their riddles and twisted minds -pulls Ita-kuns cloak and looks at him with puppy dog eyes-_

**Itachi: **_-walks into his room quickly not wanting to fall for the look- (he only gives in if its his Naru-chan lol)_

**SHK: **_-giggles-_ _Anyway lets continue this later and get on with the story ne... Deidra-kun could you finish this up and check on Ita-kun... find something/someone to chear him up -whispers- you know who he likes ne -looks over at Naruto and Sasuke arguing and giggles-_

**Deidera:**_ Un... SpunkyHellKitty doesn't own Naruto only two people do and thats Itachi and Sasuke and anyone else that thinks Naru-chan is the cutest uke... Un... Naru-chan can I talk to you for a second?... -kidnaps Naru-chan from Sasuke and locks him in Itachi's bedroom-_

**Naruto: **_Hai Deidra wha... -mummbles incoherent things before banging on Itachi's bedroom door cursing Deidra-_

_

* * *

__thoughts' - humans_

**_'thoughts' - vampires_**

* * *

The streets were dark just like they were every other night, they have always been that way ever since his first encounter with the vampires when he was only a child brought up by vampire hunters that have been killing the more obvious vampires that would loose themself's within the bloodlust and bein a frenzy. He has encountered this once before, the sight of the beast that is normally under control, seen through the eyes of a one year old child, watching as it slaughtered his family in their own home, though before it could kill him as well it was killed by an old vampire hunter who then in turn raised him. Now at the age of 20 he is a highly skilled hunter having slayed more vampires then most hunters his age though unlike some of the huntershe never bothered to have a competition as to who slayed the most vampires. His friend Kiba would always try and make a competition with him about it only to be the one who had slayed less then the other, other hunters would do the same even if the ones they did it with didn't think of it as a competition like Gai would with Kakashi.

The flicker of a street lamp ahead as it blinked on and off continiously caused him to stir from his thoughts, the loud thumping of music could be herd emitting from one of the few nightclubs in Konoha, most of them were known to be owned by vampires, creating them into Elysium's for their fellow kindred making them a safe place to feed freely without the wory of being killed by a vampire hunter if they got caught, though there are the more younger vampires that would get careless and get caught while the much older of vampires would be much harder to catch. The night club that he was not far from just happened to be one of the clubs owned by a vampire, this particular club, The Asylum, from what he had read reports about happened to be owned by two vampires, the reports had also shown pictures of them along with their names which were Sakura and Ino. These two just happened to be appart of the list of vampire elders who can easily trace their family to when Konoha first became a village then a prosperious city full of life, these elders are alot harder to track down and kill because they would always clean up their own tracks and keeps control of themselfs.

He was now standing under the flickering street lamp, his unruly blonde hair that was always sticking up almost glowing with each flicker, the black eyeliner making his slanted azure eyes stand out more, always giving away his emotions whenever he was never wearing his ANBU mask. Taking a step forward the chains around the legs of his black leather pants clinked as the silver metal links hit one another, his crimson muscle shirt showing his firm abs and movement of his muscles, he could now see the people standing outside the club more clearly though none of them looked familiar he could easily tell who was human and who was vampire through their body language, which gave them away most of the time. Just like the other hunters, they were trained in the old ways of the ninja that once made up the village of Konoha that had once made it a hidden village full of shinobi and civilians before vampires had begun to take over centuries ago during the Feudal era. Sighing softly he looks at his watch to see what time it was, it would only be a few minutes until Shikamaru would show up, the mission they recieved from the Saidame was to check out the nightclubs so that they knew who amongst the vampires goes there, which meant that they had to look more like a civilian then a vampire hunter, though all the hunters wore ANBU masks to hide what they really look like so they in turn don't get spotted by the vampires or their ghouls. Normally they wouldn't go inside the nightclubs because they were easier feeding grounds for the vampires but they had to find out which ones were owned by vampires or not.

By now Naruto was standing outside of the club leaning against the wall, watching as people enter and exit the club, his fingers twitching every now and then as he notices those who are vampires, the black nailpollish shining slightly from the light. After a few hours a person walks towards him though it really wasn't who he was expecting "What happened to Shika? I thought he was meant to be comming" Kiba looks over at Naruto and looks him over, it came as no surprise to him that Naruto could get away with wearing anything and always seem to fit into anything which some people had trouble doing like himself. "Shika has to stay late seems as though there was some paperwork he was to lazy to do so I came instead, I needed to get out of there anyway to get my sister off my back" he answers him as he steps into the light infront of Naruto, the red triangles on his cheeks could now be seen clearly and Naruto could see that he was wearing a spiked coller, black steel capped combat boots, black cargo pants with two chains hanging from two of his pockets as well as a red hoodie with a picture of a cerberus on it. "Well lets go get a drink then... your shout dog breath" with that said Naruto enters the club, seeing a live band playing, though it seemed to be an unknown band that could only get minor gigs. Kiba looks at the spot where Naruto stood, stunned that he would want to drink while they were in the middle of a mission since he never liked to drink before, he then growls slightly after realising that he was just insulted "Bastered!" he yelled upon entering and heading over to the bar, ordering two beers before walking over to a booth that wasnt to far from the entrance an a lift that obviously went up to the owners office/bedroom, he could see that Naruto was sitting there looking around watching everyone, handing him his drink Kiba sits down opposite to Naruto and looks at him "Whats with you all of a sudden, I thought that you didn't like to drink?" Naruto turns his attention towards Kiba while taking a sip of his beer, placing the bottle on the table he shrugs "Thought I should since I get a feeling something big might happen tonight" he replies, unknown to both they had no idea how right Naruto was.

* * *

**SHK: **_Well how was that for a first go at a fan fic -looks around- heh is Naru-chan still locked up with Ita-kun?_

**Itachi: **_-walks out of his room with his shirt inside out and his hair out, a slight smile on his face-_

**SHK:**_ Ne, ne looks like someone had fun -giggles-_

**Sasuke: **_-glares at Itachi-_

**Naruto: **_-walks out of the room with a slight limp- As fun as sex is, if someone locks me up with another of my fan boys I'll let Kyuubi take over so that their the uke instead._

**Naruto Fan Boy's: **_-pale at the threat-_

**SHK:**_ -rolls around laughing- But Kyu is sweet, besides I'm sure that there are some of your fan boys that would like that... Like Itachi -snickers- I'm sure they have been at it before._

**Sasuke:**_ -takes Naruto into his room away from everyone-_

**SHK: **_Sasuke seems to be a little protective at the moment._

**Itachi:**_ How long until I come into the story? I want to see my sexy Naru-chan_

**SHK:**_ You will soon, a few others will be there as well, like Deidra-kun who will be one of your servents, even Kisami who is another servent of yours, Ino and Sakura maybe even a few others._

**Itachi:**_ -looks over at Naruto and smirks- hn..._

**SHK:**_ I wont give anything away though, there will be things that you will have to find out._

**Deidera: **_I better find something to wear then un... -runs into his room and goes through his closet, tossing clothes about-_

**Kisami:**_ Why do I have to be Itachi's slave? I want my own club_

**SHK: **_To bad your not getting one you have to suffer with what role in the story that you have to play... If you dont then I will hide Shimada from you and you wont be able to find it._

**Kisami: **_You wouldn't!?_

**SHK: **_Just try me, you know that if you don't do things my way then I force you to... just ask Kakashi -giggles-_

**Kakashi: **_-clings to Icha Icha Paradise and strokes it- This is the only one I have left... your not getting it from me! -runs and hides-_

**Kisami: **_But...But..._

**SHK:**_ Na uh no buts you do it or else -watches Kakashi- hmm... maybe I took his punishment to far... -shakes my head-_

**Kisami: **_-lowers his head and sulks- Hai Hai Kitty-chan_

**SHK: **_-smiles- Now how hard was that ne... -pats Kisami on the back- anyway I think I should let Kakashi finish up._

**Kakashi: **_-reads Icha Icha Paradise- Yo! please review but dont tell her to hurry up and post a new chapter cause she does have a life you know... not to menchen she is a big meanie... she burnt all my books cause I was ignoring her..._

**SHK: **_-gives off killing intent- Stop bitching bout me its your fault -looks at everyone and smiles sweetly- Ja ne_

**Kakashi: **_-pales slightly then sweat drops- Ja ne_

_P.S. If there are any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry cause well I was doing this without anything to check my spelling and I can't be bothered to finish it... -sweat drop- ehhe._


	2. Seeing Itachi

_CHAPTER 2- Seeing Itachi_

**SHK: **_-waves- Eh hi... Welcome back. At the moment everyone is off doing their own thing... I don't think that Sasuke let Naruto out of his sight since the incident with Itachi, though I haven't herd Naruto complain... yet..._

**Naruto: **_-sneaks out of Sasuke's bedroom- Bloody Teme is clingy at the moment._

**SHK: **_-sweat drops- Heh spoke to soon... _

**Neji: -**_walks up behind Naruto and wraps his arms around his waist- Nice Boxers Naru-kun_

**Naruto: **_Ne...Neji -blushes-_

**SHK: **_-pokes Naruto's side- Ne, looks like your pretty popular with the guys Naruto, now you really don't need Sakura as a girlfriend cause everyone knows what you like._

**Neji: **_Why is it that we don't have any fun together?_

**Naruto:**_ H...how about later on ne?..._

**Neji: **_We better otherwise I'll come looking for you and you know I will find you._

**Naruto: **_-gets a little nervous and nods his head- O...ok Neji._

**Neji: **_-kisses Naruto's neck softly and lets go of him- I'll come back for you when it's time. -disappears in a puff of smoke-_

**Naruto: **_-sighs softly and sits down- That was close._

**SHK: **_You know someone is going to try and molest you if you don't get changed_

**Naruto: **_-gets really worried then runs off to his room and gets dressed-_

**Sasuke:**_ -walks out of his room and rubs his eyes- Naruto?... I thought I herd Naruto_

**SHK: **_He was here but he said he had to go do something... I'm sure he will be back soon._

_-Itachi walks out of his bedroom followed by Deidara- _

**Deidara:**_But Itachi-kun, un... why wont you let me - pouts-_

**Itachi: **_-scowls- Your not using my nail polish, you have your own, what's wrong with it?_

**Deidara: **_Nothing I just cant figure out where I put it last that's all un..._

**Itachi: **_Maybe Kisami took it, he said that he had ran out yesterday._

**Deidara: **_-goes into Kisami's room and searches-_

**SHK: **_-watches everyone and slowly brushes nail polish on my nails with Deidara's nail polish-_

**Itachi: **_-watches SHK- So your the one that has his._

**SHK: **_Eh... Sasori-sama lent it to me since he shares a room with Deidara-kun_

**Itachi: **_Why didn't you tell Deidara?_

**SHK: **_Thought it would be fun letting him think that he lost it... After all I am evil in my own twisted little way... even you know that._

**Itachi: **_Its not something that's hard to forget... you make Orochimaru look like an innocent person sometimes._

**Orochimaru: **_Why is everyone always compared to me when it comes to being insane or evil?_

**Shino: **_Because anyone that's more evil or insane then you isn't really a good thing because it would put you to shame._

**SHK: **_-chibi SHK pouts- Awww everyone is just being mean to me now._

**Sasori: **_Its only because you can get away with it and still look like a sweet innocent girl._

**SHK: **_I'm sorry what was that you called me Sasori-sama?_

**Sasori: **_-gets a little nervous- I... I mean a sweet innocent young woman, Sorry its just you know you look younger then you really are._

**SHK: **_-smiles and glomps Sasori-sama- Heh your too sweet Sasori-sama, but I can't help the way I am I tend to act before I think. Oh we better get on with the story ne?... can you please do the disclaimer Sasori-sama._

**Sasori: **

* * *

_'thoughts' - human's_

**_'thoughts' - vampire's_**

* * *

Kiba looks over at Naruto only to see that he has a serious look on his face, it wasn't very often that Naruto would have one of these feelings, most of the time they are never a good thing, the other times when it happened they ended up facing more then one vampire, hell one time they had to kill a werewolf that had killed a group of campers, werewolf's are also a lot harder to kill while your trying not to get scratched or bitten. He then takes a sip of his beer and directs his attention towards the live band "I hate it with your feelings, they never turn out good for us" Naruto looks at him and frowns "What's that supposed to mean bastered its not my fault bad things always happen besides with the reports we get you should read what they are and what the possible things could happen" Kiba looks at him and scowls "What are you talking about you idiot, I was there when we got that report about the campers and you never read it only Shika did, even then it never stated anything about a damn werewolf even with the photo's no one could tell since no bodies were left" Naruto waves him off and takes another sip of is beer after hearing enough about the silly argument that they have had countless times since the werewolf incident, he knew that since then no one has liked it when he would get one of his bad feelings but hey it wasn't his fault. 

The elevator not far from where they were sitting could be herd even with the loud music, minutes later a ding could be herd as it reached the first floor, the sound of the doors sliding open could also be herd followed by the argument of two women though it was hard to tell what they were bickering about because the music was drowning out their voices even though it sounded like they could be herd over it with the pitch of the voices. Both Kiba and Naruto watched as the two women passed, it was easy to tell who either of them were since Neji was the one that made the report and found pictures of what they both look like. The one with long bubblegum pink hair, green eyes and large forehead was obviously Sakura, while the one with long pale blond hair that was tied up, blue eyes and slim figure was clearly Ino, Naruto watched as both girls walked over to the bar their attention was directed at the door leading in and out of the club. Kiba doesn't bother turning around, he knew that Naruto would be watching them out of the corner of his eye since it looked like he was still looking at Kiba "So what are they doing?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer, making sure that it looked like both of were normal club patrons. "It seems like they are waiting for someone... Must be someone very Important if they need to greet them down here in the club among a bunch of humans" Naruto replied as he also took a sip of his beer "Eh!?... you think... maybe its someone else's weak ghoul since Neji said that their ghouls run the blood banks throughout Konoha" Kiba sneared as he finished the remainder of his beer, Naruto raises his brow as he looks directly at Kiba "Man do you really use that brain of yours?, you've been hunting vamps to much, you need to do some more missions where you have to actually watch them instead of kill them" he then pushes his beer away, not even finishing the other half off it, turning part of his attention back towards the two women once more while Kiba growls slightly "I gotta pee" he mutters as he gets up and walk to the male bathroom.

A minute after Kiba left three men entered the club, all three standing in front of the two girls speaking to them "Hmmm...they sure as hell aren't ghouls...heh Kiba would be surprised" he mutters as he runs his hand through his hair, messing it up more then what it already is, he decides to move out of the booth, as he walks away from the booth he notices them walking back towards the elevator all five of them. He quickly moves out of their way and walks up the stairs to the balcony tables, he then turns around to make it seem as though he is looking around the club, as he turns around to get a look at who the three men were he freezes, his breath getting caught as soon as he locks eyes with the person in the centre, who's eyes seemed to be spinning as though they were studying him, he even felt as though they were hypnotic. He now realised why he was getting a sudden bad feeling about being here. Once Kiba is finished he spots Naruto standing on the stairs to the balcony, though the odd thing was he was looking at someone and he wasn't moving, he makes his way over to him and stands beside him, shaking his shoulder "Hey Naruto!... Snap out of it you idiot".

* * *

Itachi looks over at Deidara, his black suit wasn't something that he saw Deidara normally wearing. Watching as he talks on the phone clearing up the meeting he was going to soon be having with Ino and Sakura, he then turns is attention to Kisami as normal he was quiet and wearing that ridiculous blue shirt, the only time he would say something would be if he gets to kill someone or if there is a small war between the covens. Itachi averts his attention back out at the passing buildings, this would be the worst meeting that he would have, he was glad that he would only have it once a month, both of those girls put together would make anyone insane, it also made him understand why his brother would despise it whenever they would come near him, they were like a couple of banshees. As soon as the black limo pulls up out the front of the club he sighs as the driver opens the door for him allowing him to step out first followed by Deidara and Kisami, stepping up to the doors he pulls the collar up on his long leather coat and puts his hands in the pockets as Deidara opens the door, letting both Itachi and Kisami in first before letting the door close behind himself as he walks in after them. Upon entering he see's the two standing near the doors waiting for him like they normally do, rolling his eyes he looks away from them and looks around at the people around the bar, the scent of alcohol strong around them dominating the smell of human blood, this really wasn't the type of place he would pick up a meal, everyone around here was intoxicated with either drugs or alcohol making it easier for them to be fed upon by the much younger and inexperienced vampires that have never chased a human like they used to do long before they had evolved and developed new things. He enjoyed toying with his food when he was turned it was an exhilarating rush to chase down his prey before taking their blood, even now he still enjoys doing it though now it has become much harder to do it without any hunters finding out.

Itachi directs his attention back towards the two females "Don't you think we should take this somewhere private, we don't know who could be listening especially since there are some of the kindred that have been getting careless and not listening to the rules we have set in place" Sakura gasps slightly and bows, she was clearly to used to talking about vampires out in the open amongst the humans "Hai, sorry Itachi-sama, please follow us" Ino walks away and beacons for them to follow. Itachi closes his eyes and walks behind Deidara followed by Kisami upon getting closer to the lift he picks up a scent though he finds it strange that the scent doesn't mingle with that of the alcohol that can be smelled throughout the club, he opens his eyes as they bleed to crimson, the sharingan forming as he turns his head in the direction of where the pleasant scent was coming from only to lay eyes upon a creature that even the angels would be jealous of, with the sharingan spinning wildly he takes in the sight of the human making sure to remember every single detail about them from his golden hair, the faint whisker like scars on his cheeks and the well toned lithe body which made him seem fragile yet his body language was screaming that he otherwise. As soon as the young man turned his head they both lock eyes, azure eyes meeting the sharingan, never had he seen someone with eyes as blue as the sky where one could clearly see a persons emotions flooding through them and Itachi could tell that this man now wanted to leave. His attention then gets drawn to the other man that walks up to him and shakes him, smirking as he learns of the mans name that has caught his attention _**'Naruto is it... well this is defiantly someone I should track down later on, never have I once seen someone that looks that beautiful, he might make a nice pet' **_he thinks to himself as he enters the lift and takes it up to the second floor.

* * *

Naruto blinks a few times and finally lets his breath go, he didn't realise that he had held it even when his lungs started begging for air "Huh... Kiba? you can stop shaking me now" he says to him as he takes another look at the lift "God man what the fuck was with you, it looked as though you were told that you could never hunt again" Kiba mutters to him as he grabs his arm and drags him out of the club "Well I wish that was true but it was far worse then that?" Naruto replies as he pulls free from Kiba's grip "What?... What do you mean?" he asks as he looks around the alleyway that he had dragged him into "Heh... didn't you bloody seen who that fucking was!..." he shouts before speaking more quietly "That was a damned Uchiha... Not just any Uchiha either it was bloody Itachi, even you read the old reports about him and what he did, hell we all did" Kiba looks at him with a stunned expression "You gotta be fucking kidding. No one has seen him in what? over a decade or so" Naruto looks around the alley making sure that no one could hear "Yeah something like that, that bastered slipped under the radar for who knows how long, but even I remember what the portrait of him looks like even the fact that he can use the sharingan that only those in his clan could use and there is only him and it brother left of that clan..." Kiba looks around the alley and shudders at the thought of being so close to someone like him "What should we do then? you and your damned feelings Naruto... look what crap it got us into now!" He yells at him "Shut up! I bloody know that..." he then sighs softly and runs his hand through his hair then scratches the back of his head "We better get back to base the others are going to want a report about this news and they wont be happy either... Don't worry about writing the report I'll do that since you weren't there long enough, though Sarutobi might ask you about why" Kiba turns around and looks over at Naruto and sighs "This is such a pain... Lets go then and get it over with ne" he says to him as the both walk out of the alleyway and towards Naruto's car.

* * *

**SHK: **_Eh well that's chapter two done... they seem a little short but then again I typed this out on WordPad since I don't have Microsoft Word on the laptop I wrote these first two chapters on and I did do them in one night well there bouts._

**Naruto: **_-runs into the room- quick hide me before Neji gets here... I don't want him to find me -hides in SpunkyHellKitty's bedroom-_

**SHK: **_Hn... wonder what Neji got him scared of._

**Neji: **_-walks in looking for Naruto- Naru-chan?... Hey Kitty-chan have you seen Naru-chan? I can't seem to find him even with my Byakugan._

**Kiba: **_What did you do to get the baka scared?_

**Neji: **_Nothing really, we were in the onisen together and he just freaked_

**Kiba: **_Oh well in that case he is hiding in S..._

_-SHK covers Kiba's mouth with her hand-_

**SHK: **_Shut it dog boy otherwise everyone will find out about that room_

**Neji: **_-looks at SHK suspiciously- what room Kitty-chan?_

**SHK: **_Um... I don't know what your talking about Neji-kun -gets a little nervous- maybe you should look around for him._

**Neji: **_Ok but you better not be hiding anything._

**SHK: **_What innocent little me... never._

**Kiba: **_What did you lie to him for... I wanted Naruto to get what he deserves._

**Naruto: **_-peeks his head through SHK's bedroom door- Just cause you were stupid enough to walk through my prank that was meant for Itachi... not my fault you were pink for a month, though it was funny._

**Itachi: **_-pops out of no where- Oh so that was meant for me was it Naru-chan..._

**Naruto: **_-gets nervous- U...Uh... n..no it wasn't -hides in SHK's bedroom again-_

**Itachi: **_-tries to walk into the room- hn... Kitty-chan why can't I go into your room?_

**SHK: **_-smiles and bounces a little- Shh...it's a secret that's why I don't want people to find out about my room_

**Deidara: **_Un... why is that?_

**SHK: **_It's got traps set up and no one can use any kekki genkai in or near it... Can't have just anyone sneaking into my room ne._

**Itachi: **_Then why can Naruto go in there and no one else?_

**SHK: **_Cause of Kyuubi-sama, he helped me -giggles a little- we like privacy when were talking and stuff_

**Kiba: **_Whatever I'm going I need to teach Akahmaru some more jutsu's tomorrow._

**SHK: **_Well I better go tonight is where me and Kyuubi-sama are going to try and kick each others arses in the dojo. Ja ne._

_P.S. If there are any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry cause well I was doing this without anything to check my spelling and I can't be bothered to finish it... -sweat drop- heh._


	3. The Base

_CHAPTER 3- The Base_

**I changed the name of Ventrue Tower because none of the characters are going to be apart of any clans like they have in Vampire the Masquerade, anyway Ventrue Tower is now called Konoha Tower. **

**Thank you for the Reviews... a the moment I have heaps of ideas running through my head for how I might do this story that I have been making small notes also I know I never said it before but this is a Yaoi fanfic so there might be some lemony goodness in here -shrugs- who knows, though I'm not really good at writing that... or fight scenes.**

**SHK: **_-tosses CD's around the room- Who took my Evanescence CD?_

**Zabuza: **_Haku was using it last night... haven't seen it in our room since then._

**Haku: **_Someone must have taken it out of our room when we had to go out._

**SHK: **_I thought no one was allowed in your room?_

**Zabuza: **_They aren't... when I find out who it was I'll make them pay._

**Haku: **_-calms Zabuza down-_

**SHK: **_Well looks like I have to search everyone's rooms weather I'm allowed in them or not._

_-SHK searches everyone's bedrooms starting with Sasuke's-_

**Sasuke: **_-quickly hides secret things under his bed and in his closet- GET OUT!_

**SHK: **_Don't get your knickers in a knot, I'm looking for my Evanescence CD_

**Sasuke: **_-pushes Kitty out of his room and slams the door, this time making sure to lock it- I DONT WEAR KNICKERS!_

**SHK: **_Shut it and get back to throwing pointy things at a picture of Itachi._

_-SHK searches Itachi's room next-_

**Itachi: **_-stands in front of his Naruto and Kyuubi collage hidden in his closet-_

**SHK: **_-giggles softly and takes pictures- no CD but good blackmail pictures._

**Itachi: **_-shrieks like a girl after getting caught and chases Kitty out of his room-_

_-SHK searches Sasori and Deidara's room but catches them in the middle of sex-_

**Deidara: **_-throws his clay art bombs at Kitty- Un... GET OUT!_

**SHK: **_Eh... who knew they had a fetish for bondage -shrugs-_

_-SHK searches Gaara's room-_

**Gaara: **_-appears out of a pile of sand in the corner and gives Kitty a blank look- What are you doing?_

**SHK: **_Looking for my Evanescence CD... -searches through the sand and finds it- Ne... Gaara-kun why did you have it?_

**Gaara: **_I wanted to listen to it so I took it from Haku and Zabuza's room._

**SHK: **_Oh... well Zabuza wasn't very happy about someone being in their room... next time ask though, I don't care what Shukaku tells you, that sand bandit needs to be taught who is boss._

**Gaara: **_-looks at Kitty strangely- Sand bandit?!_

**SHK: **_He is a raccoon made of sand, no... thus the term sand bandit, since raccoons are like little bandits that sneak around at night... Its better then calling you Panda-chan. -giggles and runs from the aggravated sand by climbing on top of Naruto-_

**Naruto:**_ Nani?!...What are you doing? GET OFF !!_

**Gaara: **_-looks at the readers- Sorry Kitty-chan is a little busy at the moment she will be able to get back to you later. On the other hand she does not own Naruto or anyone else though she wishes she did... If she did then she would probably boss us around._

**SHK: **

* * *

_'thoughts' -humans_

**_'thoughts' -vampires_**

* * *

A sleek blue convertible pulled up in a hidden underground car park which was under a building where the Hokage tower once stood this is where the ANBU headquarters was situated where no one would expect away from the normal vampire locations parts of the building actually being hidden behind the Hokage monument in the cliff side, a slight click could be herd as the car doors opened revealing both the driver and the passenger, as the doors closed a beep could be herd as the owner turned the alarm on, there were a small number of other expensive cars though only a few had reserved parking like the owner had. A tanned hand ran through unruly blond, a faint sigh could be herd followed by the footsteps of two people as both Naruto and Kiba walked over to an elevator. Kiba pressed the button and looked over at Naruto as they both waited for it to reach the bottom there was an uncomfortable silence which un-nerved both of them, just as Kiba was about to speak a ding broke the silence as the elevator reached the ground floor, the doors slid open and they both stepped in, the doors sliding closed as Naruto pressed the button for the second floor. Kiba turned to face Naruto once more and spoke up "What do you think Sarutobi will say about this new?" he asked, he knew that Naruto was almost like a grandson to him just like everyone else knew which meant that he knew more about what the old man would think about certain information. Naruto turned his head to look at Kiba and rubbed his neck slightly, trying to ease his neck muscles as they were a little stiff "Honestly... He wont be very happy about this since it would mean that Itachi's brother Sasuke might also be here in Konoha again as well." Kiba's brow raised slightly as he rubbed his chin slightly as he thought about this "Really... looks like some of us are going to have more fun hunting them even more now... heh it's not every day you can chase down someone like the Uchiha's." Naruto looked away from him and shook his head as the lift reached the second floor "It will cause more trouble then fun... more trouble then a pack of werewolf's, even you should know that dog breath" he says to him as he steps out of the elevator and into the hallway, as Kiba walked out a scowl on his face from the name he was called, the doors slid closed then a bookcase closed afterwards making it seem as though the elevator was never there to begin with. 

It had taken them most of the night with the meeting and it turned out like it normally did, he had a headache thanks to both of the women and he could tell that his two companions didn't fair very well either, throughout the meeting both women would bicker, they even had the nerve to ask him about Sasuke, expecting him to know what his otouto was doing or where he was. Both Kisami and Deidara wanted to behead both girls, never wanting to have to put up with their nonsense ever again, who turned them and why they were turned they could never understand whoever did was always thought to have been someone with a screw loose. It was now 11pm and the meeting had taken an hour longer then it should have, through out the meeting though Itachi could never keep his mind on the topic's that they were discussing, his mind kept returning to the blond he had seen, it didn't help that he could still remember the smell of his blood as it coursed through his veins, though he had fed before the meeting he found himself craving the blood of the blond which had started to irritate him because he was no longer in the club and he had no idea where he could have went.

* * *

He looked over towards Deidara who was now on his cell phone again though this time he was speaking with Sasori, ever since Sasori had sired Deidara the two have almost become inseparable and for some strange reason the puppet master could never pull Deidara's strings even when he was human. He then looks over at Kisami, he was glad that the tall man no longer carried around the shimada on his back anymore even if he didn't feel comfortable without it, carrying something around like that would likely have gotten them spotted easily which Itachi would not like. 

The black limo slowed to a stop, the driver then quickly got out and opened the door for the three passengers, allowing them to step out on the sidewalk in front of Konoha Tower. Kisami had gotten out first, walking to the glass doors he holds one of them open for Itachi and Deidara allowing them to walk inside the tall building first before he follows them to the third lift on the right that was behind the security desk. As they all stepped inside Itachi pressed the button for the penthouse on the forty-fourth floor, without looking at the two behind him he speaks up "Deidara later on would you and Sasori meet me in my office, I would like you both to do a job for me" it was more of a command then a question "Of cause Itachi-kun, I'll get Sasori-sama as soon as possible... un" he replies as he brushes some of his blond bangs back into place away from his left eye and back in front of his right eye.

The elevator stopped with a ding, followed by the sound of the doors sliding open, standing in front of the elevator was Kimimmaru who was bowing to Itachi as they stepped into the hallway, quickly and gracefully he helped Itachi remove his leather coat. Kimimmaru was one of only a few human servants that he had, though no one ever knew why Itachi had the sick man as a servant to begin with, it wasn't like Itachi was going to catch anything from him, Kimimmaru was a better servant then the other two he has, then again he had taken Kimimmaru in as a child when no one else would. "Master Itachi, Sai left a message saying that more ANBU have been seen due to the thin blooded kindred, he has also overheard some of the kine talking about how some of the ANBU will be investigating the clubs..." Kimimmaru says to him as he places his leather coat in the coat closet "Did he or any club owners report anything?" Itachi asks him as Kimimmaru follows Itachi into his office "Only that so far no one has reported any ANBU sighting and that they will most likely be dressed as civilians, Sai mentioned that he had tried interrogating the human he herd this from but he didn't get any more information about it" he replies as he pours a glass of red wine and places it on the desk in front of his master "Thanks Kimimmaru... that will be all for now" Itachi orders him as he takes a hold of the stem of the glass and raises it to his lips as he takes a sip while he looks over the papers in front of him. Kimimmaru bows slightly as he makes his way out of the room, closing the doors quietly behind him, walking down the hallway past Deidara and Sasori.

* * *

Both Naruto and Kiba head towards the locker room, before they could meet Sarutobi they needed to change into their uniform since some of the other members weren't supposed to know what they looked like. The silence between them lingered which was unusual seen as though normally both of them were loud but after the events from earlier on neither of them knew what to say nor do, all they could do was think about the possibilities of what this information could mean for all of them. They reached the locker room and walked to their lockers both of them only taken out their masks and hooded cloaks neither bothering to take out the rest of their uniform, putting to cloaks on they both then put on their masks making sure that their face's were fully covered before pulling the hoods up over their heads so that their hair was also covered from view. 

Just as they finished Kabuto walked into the room, raising his hand he touches the bridge of his glasses with his index finger and pushes them back up "Oh sorry I didn't think anyone was in here" he said to them, deciding to turn back around to walk out of the room _'Shit... I walked in to late now I can't give Orochimaru-sama any descriptions of Kit and Akahmaru... I'll have to find a way somehow' _he thinks to himself as he leaves the room. Naruto looks over at Kiba and shrugs, to both of them Kabuto always seemed a little weird but then again hardly anyone among the ANBU like him and no one ever liked having him treat their wounds, all of them have tried to make assumptions as to why he seems a little odd always trying to get them to take their masks off.

Kiba looks over at Naruto as they both walk back out into the hallway and walk towards Sarutobi's office "So do you think that we will still have to write a report?" he asks him as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and looks at check for any messages only to see that he has none and that its already 11:30pm, Naruto looks at him and laughs a little "I think that he wont make us since he will try anything to get out of looking at paperwork since he also has to overlook the reports we make, he will definitely want us to tell him personally about this information... Good thing to less hassle for us." Kiba looks at him again and laughs "Everyone is going to get called to this meeting though which is just as bad" Naruto slouches at this "Eh... and here I was wanting to get home and get some sleep" Kiba just laughs again and pats him on the back "Normally your trying to get another mission by this time... seems like tonight's events have gotten you tired" Naruto looks over at him and sighs loudly "I couldn't get to sleep this morning so I've been awake since last night... I'm just bloody tired, seem to have allot on my mind for some reason" Kiba rubs his chin slightly and adjusts his mask "Well that's definitely an odd thing... normally your either thinking about ramen or hunting" Naruto looks at him with a scowl though it couldn't be noticed because of the mask.

They both reach two large dark wooden doors and open one of them and walk into the room, neither of them bothering Sarutobi's assistant that was seated at her desk out the front of his office, both of them walk up to his desk and wait for him to say something. Sarutobi looks up from the documents in front of him and takes a puff of his pipe, blowing the smoke out of his mouth before he speaks "Ah... Kit and Akahmaru shouldn't you two be writing out your reports?" he asks them as he places the pen back down on the desk "Sorry Old Man but this information is important, something that the others are going to need to hear" Naruto replies as he takes a seat in one of the brown leather chairs in front of the desk, Sarutobi looks at them both with a slight frown "It better not be another one of those damned feelings you get Naruto" Kiba looks at him and almost laughs "I said the exact same thing when I met him at the club, turns out it was" Sarutobi frowns more at this and presses the intercom button "Isshin could you send messages out to everyone and tell them to come to my office... It seems as though something important has happened" as his finger leaves the button he takes another few puffs of his pipe and blows the smoke out.

It didn't take long before everyone that was messaged were standing in the office awaiting to hear the important news, everyone talking amongst themselves about what the information could be, Sarutobi then stands up and clears his throat, everyone growing quiet as he gets everybody's attention "It seems as though Kit and Akahmaru have obtained some information that everyone needs to know about I myself haven't even been told this yet, but whatever it is it wont be a good thing" he says to them as Naruto stands up and turns around to face everyone "While on a mission to investigate the clubs owned by the vampires we... well actually I sighted a vampire in The Asylum club that is owned by Sakura and Ino who hasn't been sighted in centuries..." Kakashi single grey eye looks up from his book and places it in his back pocket giving his full attention towards Naruto "Why didn't Akahmaru stay with you like he should have?" he asks as he looks at the both of them, Kiba looks at them sheepishly and rubs the back of his head "Heh... I needed to pee" everyone deadpanned at this, "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he looked at Kiba tiredly, "Who was it Kit?" Neji spoke up as he walked out from behind Gai, his lavender eyes looking at Naruto though the slits in his white and black mask, "It was Itachi Uchiha..." at the mere men chin of the vampire's name his sharingan eyes flashed in his mind causing his body to send a shiver down his spine. At the first part of his name of being said everyone's face turn serious and the room suddenly becomes quiet, after awhile Sarutobi speaks up "That means that we might get more occurrences of the more older vampires, maybe even other members of Akatsuki, looks like everyone will have to be more careful when hunting for now on, the more experienced vampires will be allot harder and more cautious" he says to them all as they all slowing take in the new information "Looks like we will have to work in teams for now on, it will be good to know that none of the team work training we did will go to waste" Kakashi says as he looks over at Sarutobi "Yes... All right everyone that was doing a mission please do your reports, for the rest of the night there will be no more missions, Kit and Akahmaru you two don't need to fill out a report since everyone knows" at this everyone then slowly makes their way out of the office.

* * *

Deidara knocks on the dark wooden doors to Itachi's office, "Come in." Itachi says as he looks over some of the paper work in front of him, the wine glass was now half empty, Deidara opens the door and walks into the room, making sure to hold it open for Sasori before he closes it, both of them walk up to the desk and stand in front of it, neither one of them even bothering to take a seat, "Would you two be able to find a certain person for me?" He asks them as he looks up from the papers in front of him "Would this have anything to do with the cute blond you were looking at in the club... un?" Deidara asks, a small smile forming on his lips as he looks at Itachi, Sasori looks over at Deidara out of the corner of his teal coloured eyes (I think that's the colour of them... -sweat drops- I cant remember...) his face falling into more of a slight frown "Hn... well you know what he looks like I only caught what his first name was from his friend that was with him, look for anyone with the name Naruto... when you find him bring him to me, I don't want to see a single bite or scratch on him" he says as he turns his attention away from the two and raises the wine glass to his pale lips once more and takes a sip as he goes over the paperwork once again.

* * *

**SHK: **_Well I think this is the longest chapter so far... It took me awhile to get it done I had to leave it for another day so that I could think about what else to type... Oh yeah I'm hiding out in my room so that Gaara can't get me... I have to wait until he cools down a bit... hehe he has tried to send his sand in after me but it wont work -giggles-_

**Gaara: **_-sits outside Kitty's bedroom door-_

**SHK: '**_Hmmm... might have to bribe him' -walks over to the door and says in a sweet voice- Gaara-kun I'll bake you some triple chocolate chip muffins if you forgive me for saying that name_

**Gaara: **_-looks towards Kitty's door, slightly happy- Only if you bake some chocolate chip brownies as well?_

**SHK: **_Ok deal -opens the door and goes to bake muffins and brownies-_

_-after awhile everyone walks into the kitchen after following a delicious smell-_

**Deidara: **_-mouth waters- Un... did Kitty bribe someone with baking again?_

**Kimimmaru: **_Normally if you can smell brownies and muffins its cause someone gave in to her bribe_

**Naruto: **_where did you pop out from Kimimmaru?_

**Kimimmaru: **_I snuck over from Sound, you can smell Kitty's baking all the way over there and it normally drives them all nuts over there cause we don't have any good cooks... don't tell Orochimaru I was over here sneaking food though._

**Naruto: **_Don't worry Sasuke does the same thing -points over at Sasuke-_

**Gaara: **_-glares at everyone- Kitty asked me to say goodbye... well actually she said she would give me some extra muffins and brownies if I would say it._

_-bickering can be herd in the background as everyone fights over the brownies and muffins-_

_-a loud crash can be herd as Naruto runs out with the whole tray with everyone chasing after him with kunai in hand-_

**If there are any spelling mistakes its cause I can't spell some of the words and the spell check doesn't sort them out.**

**The 4th chapter might not have a tittle depending on if I can think of anything to suit what the 4th chapter will be about but I have started some of it well actually only the first paragraph, but I wont continue it until you tell me if you think Naruto could have more then one sexual partner... It doesn't just have to be Itachi... everyone knows he only wants things he can't get... heh like Naruto... -looks around for Itachi- Sshhhh don't tell him I said that though -giggles-**

**Anyway ****REVIEW**** or else, hell you can even tell me some things that I could do with the story and I might actually do it... and no if your thinking that I should stick it where the sun don't shine then your sadly mistaken cause it ain't gonna happen.**


	4. Masquerade Auther Note

Masquerade Authors Note:

Ok I thought that I should tell everyone that It will take awhile for me to finish chapter four since I started a new story and well I'm sorting out the 2nd chapter still cause I was hoping to have both the 1st and 2nd chapter finished and upload it at around the same time but alas I might finished the 1st chapter first so it will be uploaded so please bare with me for a little longer and I will have chapter four finished to masquerade soon hopefully.

Oh year before I forget I decided that Naruto will have more then one sexual partner for awhile so there will be slight Kyu/Naru and Sasu/Naru but the main couple will be Ita/Naru.

Also I had someone ask me what the clans are, now I'll say this again before I tell you all about the clans if you have no idea about Vampire The Masquerade. None of the characters will really be apart of the clans because I don't really like the disciplines that they have... If you want to know what they are then just ask me I will write up another Authors not to tell you all.

Anyway the person that asked me I had to give them the web address to it because I didn't have time to type it all up but at the moment I have all the time I need because I'm currently on my laptop and I just use it for my music and typing up fan fictions as well as all my anime pictures... I'm getting slightly off topic here aren't I...

+ 

These are the clans its only a few of them there are still some I have no idea about like the ones to do with the sabbat group in the game;

_Brujah:__ The Brujah are passionate idealists. At times, this passion can lead them to trouble since they tend to make their arguments with their fists and not words, because of this they can go into a frenzy more quicker then the other clans._

_Gangrel:__ If any clan were closer to the Beast, it would be the wildly nomadic Gangrel. Usually preferring to be loners, the Gangrel clan has recently severed its ties to the Camarilla. With their feral nature, the Gangrel are much more attuned to animals and have the ability to take on animal forms. The Gangrel come in second to going into a frenzy._

_Malkavian:__ Insane by nature, the Malkavians are see the world in a different light then anyone else. This "insight" allows Malkavians to see the true intentions of others. However, it also means they have a much more difficult time communing wit others on occasion. The Malkavians are also feared amongst the other clans because their curse can leave them near-catatonic or mass-suicidal. (I think that's what it said in the information bubble on the game)_

_Nosferatu:__ Hideous and disgusting, the Nosferatu are cursed with a grotesque form. Forced into the shadows of the night, the Nosferatu have learned to adapt and hide from society. Due to their hideous nature, the Nosferatu they can never seduce humans for food and their main source of blood is from rats, they are also they eyes and ears of the Camarilla._

_Toreador:__ The Toreador envision themselves as artists and visionaries. They seek the best of refinements, believe in being on the cutting edge and wearing haute couture. With their close ties to human society, the Toreador can loose their humanity more quicker then the other clans._

_Tremere:__ The least trusted of the Camarilla clans, the Tremere are blood sorcerers. Using blood magic, or Thaumaturgy, the Tremere guard their secrets quite religiously and do not take outsiders into their confidence. The Tremere also rely on their blood magic more then their physical attributes. (Their blood magic can also be used to create fiends like gargoyles to protect themselves)_

_Ventrue:__ The leaders of the Camarilla, the Ventrue enforce the Masquerade. With their large bank accounts, the Ventrue have acquired quite expensive tastes. This allows them to gain easier acceptance into the Camarilla, however they cannot lower themselves to ever feed on rats, bums or prostitutes because 50 of the time they will throw it back up. (They add a new meaning to the term "fussy eater")_

Ok that's all the ones I got out of the book to the game but on the game they do mention another clan that is amongst the sabbat, I can't remember what they are called but they like to carve their bodies into alien like beings and their fiends are also the twisted forms of their prey and vampires that they have created... kinda reminds me of how Orochimaru is actually now that I think about it since he made the curse seal and his experiments, etc.

+ 

At the moment here is a little preview of chapter 1 to my new Naruto fanfic

Crimson Tide

_She looks away from him, it was clear to him that she was disappointed with the answer "Oh..." she says softly as she walks away from him, towards the sakura tree's, the petals gently falling from the branches, some falling into her long blond hair while some fall onto her kimono, slowly she lifts up her hands with her palms facing up catching some of the floating pink petals. The mere sight of her standing amongst the pink tree's and floating petals making some of the guards stop in their tracks and stare at her, those that could see her face could easily tell by her eyes that she was sad, yet the sight still made her look beautiful._

_Kakashi slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, the vile orange book no longer in his hand his single visible eye showing that he was smiling "Don't worry I herd that this year it will be boring..." his voice then becomes a whisper as he leans closer to her ear "No sneaking out tonight either"..._

Kyuubi a white fang slips over his bottom lip as he smirks slightly, he stands up and walks over to the closet and picks out a black and white kimono with spider web patterns on it "My dear I don't think Itachi started it, he isn't childish like some of the other members" he says to her as he walks over to her and hands her the kimono.

The blonde pouts once more and takes the kimono "He did start it... He kept looking at me funny and he wouldn't say anything" she says to him as she slips the kimono on and holds it around herself as she walks back around and stands in front of Kyuubi with her back facing him.

The red head raises a brow at this as he picks up the red obi and wraps it around the girls waist "Did he?... I never noticed him looking at you, maybe I might have to keep a close eye on him..." he pauses as he finishes tying the bow and ties part of her knee length blond hair up into a slight bun then places a small branch in her hair with sakura blossoms on it "Just try not to pull any more pranks on them" ...

Ok that was two separate parts to it but they are both to the same chapter, hope you enjoy the new one once its ready to read but until then I will keep working on all three chapters and upload them as soon as I can.

Nya... Ja Ne


	5. A Stranger Pays A Visit

_CHAPTER 4- A Stranger Pays a Visit_

**Well I already told you why it took me long to finish this chapter also I sorted out the size and font of the writing since last time I was using Arial and the size was 10 anyway I hope this chapter is longer I also changed the way I set it out so its no longer like the other three chapters, I'll get around to fixing them ones up as well. While writing out this chapter I was also writing out chapter 2 to Crimson tide... I also didn't do any on Monday since I decided to stay over at my dads after I had gotten back from my little weekend trip with my cousin... never again will that happen.**

**I will try to do a lemon in this chapter have to wait and see though it might be a little crappy so don't get up me for it.**

**Also I know it might seem a little annoying how I go from one persons view to another in this chapter but I kinda got the idea from a book I read for school last year which did the same thing. It would change to another person just when you were getting to a good part and well I'm going to do the same, it might build up some suspense... Don't give me that look I just wanted to try something new since I haven't come across it yet in any of the other fictions I have read on this site so far.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews.**

**SHK: **_I've been looking forward to Deidara, Kakashi and Naruto's battle in the Shippuuden episodes since I read part of what happens in the manga. I don't want to spoil it either for those that have no idea but I just like it when ever Naruto goes Kyuubified..._

**Naruto: **_kukuku Baka's have no idea what their up against since they have no idea what Kyu's power does to me... Do I get screwed in this chapter?_

**SHK:**_ -looks at Naruto- Someone seems to be a little horny today, and yes you will be._

**Deidara: **_That's cause Itachi-kun never told us anything un, he only told us that you are a loud person who always charges first un._

**Itachi: **_Hn... Like I was going to tell you that the Naru-chan can use the demons chakra._

**Naruto: **_Sasuke knew part of what I could do though he only saw a small fraction of it. By who Kitty-chan?_

_-everyone becomes silent so that they get to hear who gets to screw Naruto-_

**SHK:**_ Wow everyone else wants to know as well... well in that case I shall keep the person's identity hidden until later on in the chapter._

_-everyone gets a little disappointed-_

**Sasuke:**_ At the time I didn't know how or where that power came from, and since when did the dobe learn such big words..._

**Neji: **_I saw it, I saw where it was coming from and what shape it formed._

**Deidara: **_Since when did pale eyes know bout it un?_

**Neji: **_During the Chunin exams in the arena after I blocked off his chakra flow._

**Kakashi: **_It shocked every one in the arena that knew about Naruto being a vessel._

**Haku:**_ Well I witnessed the chakra first before any of you did cause I was the one that brought it out._

**Sasuke: **_That's also partly my fault since I jumped in the way of the senbon._

**Naruto:**_ That's cause I was pissed off more then upset. Either way I was bound to unleash Kyu's chakra._

**Sasuke: **_-frowns- Thanks dobe, nice to know you care about me. -sulks-_

**Naruto: **_Wait Sasuke no I didn't mean it like that... -blushes and looks at the floor and mutters- I love you._

**Sasuke: **_Sorry dobe what was that? you need to speak up a little louder._

**Naruto:**_ -keeps looking at the floor and speaks up louder as he fidgets- I love you!_

**Sasuke:**_-smirks- That's what I thought you said_

_-all of Sasuke's fan girls glare at Naruto while all the male ninja and Hinata glare at Sasuke-_

**Sasori: **_Why doesn't anyone want to talk about my beautiful puppet battle?_

**SHK: **_Because it's over and done with and well I think that Naruto and Kakashi's battle with Deidara will be more exciting to watch... Besides it was obvious that you wanted to be killed by your grandmother even if you did put up a good fight against her and sakura._

**Sasori:**_ -dances around with his puppets- you really think that Kitty-chan?_

**SHK: **_Yes I do and as a bonus you get to do the disclaimer._

**Sasori:**_ SpunkyHellKitty knows that she doesn't own Naruto or any of the other characters but she does own this story._

* * *

_'thoughts' -humans_

_**'thoughts'- vampire**_

* * *

The thumping of music could be heard coming from a sleek blue convertible that slowed to a stop only a few metres away from the cement wall of an underground garage to the Skyline Apartments, the music stopping once the engine was switched off, the driver side door clicked open and as the door was pushed further open a mop of unruly blond hair could be seen as the driver stepped out. Naruto closed the car door and switched the alarm on with a beep, he then slowly made his way to the stairwell, reaching his right hand into his jacket pocket as he searches for his apartment keys while his left hand opens the stairwell door and pushes it open, the door closing on its own as he makes his way up the stairs to the ground floor. 

Opening the next door he walks over to the mail boxes and takes the keys out of his pocket as he opens the slot door, pulling the mail out he closes it again and walks towards the elevator, throughout all this he was half asleep, after stepping into the elevator he made his way the forth floor, making sure to pick up the newspaper once he stepped out, taking out his key card he slid the card down and pressed the four digits to open the lock and pushed the handle down. Nudging the door closed with his foot he places the mail and newspaper on the coffee table not bothering to look at any of the mail, missing the red letter that had only his name written on it in calligraphy with a small wax seal of a fox head and nine tails coming from behind it holding it closed.

He then walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, opening the door he picks up the carton of milk out of the brackets on the door and drinks it straight from the carton, not bothering to pour it into a glass. Placing it back in the door once he is finished with it he walks back into the living room then up the stairs leading up to his bedroom and the small area where his computer was. He never had worries with anyone trying to hack into his emails since Shikamaru had set it up so that anyone that tried from another computer would get sent a very nasty virus that he had created, he also made sure that anything related to the ANBU was in a code that only they could understand.

He paused on the stairs for a while as he herd the sound of the door to his closet slide closed, he shakes his head slightly _'You'd think that a person would know how to sneak around and be quiet about it'_ only a few people would sneak into his apartment through the air ducts in the walls.

He then continues up the stairs until he is on the landing, slowly he walks over to the door, his painted black fingers grasping the door handle, turning it slightly and pushing the door open. As soon as he opens the door and pale hand reaches out from the shadows of the dark room and grabs a hold of the blonde's shirt, pulling him into the room as the bedroom door slams shut. Naruto's eyes grow wide as he gets pulled into his bedroom, before he could do or say anything he gets pushed against the wall, the dark figures cold body pressing against his.

The dark figure pins the blonde's wrists to the wall above his head with one hand while his other hand slowly lifts up the front of his crimson muscle shirt, cold pale fingers tracing over his tanned skin running over the slight bumps of his abbs. A pair of pale lips softly kissing the blonde's neck, gently nipping at the soft flesh with slightly sharp teeth, grazing the skin causing it to raise up and go slightly red. Naruto closes his eyes, his warm breath hitting the figures cold skin as he tries to suppress a moan. The dark figure slowly kisses from the blonde's neck and up to his jaw line, a pink tongue darting out every now and then to lick the heated skin of the others, his body pressing harder against the smaller form so that he could feel his erection.

A pink tongue darts out from between the pale lips, the tip of his tongue running along the blonde's bottom lip before his pale lips press against the others as they kiss. Naruto lets out a moan as his pants tighten, he then moans slightly louder this time as he feels the dark figure's knee rub against the bulge in his black leather pants. The taller figure then licks the blonde's lips once more, requesting permission from him, wanting to taste the others mouth. The smaller figure opens his mouth for the other, his tongue running over the taller males, the warm wet muscle sliding back into his mouth as he sucks on the others tongue.

The taller male moans softly, his grip on the tanned wrists loosening as his hand then slowly slides down the others arm, his pale fingers softly touching the others warm skin as his fingers find their way into blond hair, gripping the others hair as he holds him in place so that he doesn't move as his knee rubs harder against the smaller males hardening erection. His other hand then lifts the crimson muscle shirt up higher as his fingers brush over a brown nipple, causing the smaller form to gasp and stop sucking on the others tongue. The dark figure then smirks slightly at the others reaction and he rubs his fingers over his nipple again as his kisses the blond again, the tip of his tongue running over the roof of the others mouth making it tickle slightly.

**

* * *

**

Deidara looks over at Sasori as he steers the crimson sports car "Un... Sasori-sama, what if we can't find any leads to where we can find the blond?" he asks him as he moulds a ball of clay into a bird.

Sasori looks over at Deidara from the corner of his eye "Then we will just have to search all over Konoha until we find him, Itachi never bothered to give us a deadline for us to get him. He just told us not to bite or scratch him" he says to the blond as he keeps his eyes on the road.

A silence grows between the two as they continue down the street, making their way back towards the east district of Konoha where The Asylum is situated. Before they had both gotten into the car they had decided that it was best o go back to the club where the blond was last sighted, hopefully there they would gain some information about him or maybe even his friend, either way they might gain some information about him there. Though Sasori was hoping to get some information that way they wouldn't have a lot of hassle, after all he was never one for keeping a person waiting.

It wasn't long before hey pulled up out the front of The Asylum, they both stepped out of the car, as soon as both doors were shut three beeps could be heard as Sasori pressed the lock button on his key's, turning the car alarm on just incase someone had the guts to break into his car. They both walked up to the door's and entered the club, both separating and walking around the club just to see if the blond was still there or not, neither one finding him they both decide to go around and ask the club goers if they had seen him or his friend.

Sasori walks up to the bar tender "Have you seen a blond haired, blue eyed male in here tonight?" he asks him as he takes a seat at the bar.

The bar tender looks over at Sasori, a glass in one hand and bottle in the other as he pours someone a drink "Yeah... One came in earlier before the owners came down" he tells him as he slides the drink over to the woman that ordered it before taking the money that she gave him for it.

"Was he here with anyone?" Sasori asks as he takes out a small pad and a pen.

The bar tender wipes his hands on a small towel sticking out of his pocket "Yeah, he came in with a brunet that had these weird tattoo's on his cheeks, not sure what his name was though" he tells him as he takes another persons order.

Sasori takes down a few notes "Did you see them leave?"

"Yeah, I was on a smoke break, he must get paid well or something, I saw them both get into a blue Jag... The kid didn't do something did he?" he asks him as he serves some more people.

"No, I'm just having a hard time tracking him down for someone that wants to meet him. You didn't get his licence plate number by any chance?" Sasori asks as he takes down the details of the blonde's car this time.

"Yeah... Here I'll write it down for you if you want" he tells him as he holds his hands up.

Sasori leans across the bar and hands over the pad and pen as the bar tender writes down the plate numbers, he then looks towards Deidara as the tall blond walks over to him and stands beside him. Both of them had managed to get some information about the blond and the person who he was at the club with. Deidara leans over Sasori's shoulder and looks at the note pad that the bar tender had just given him. Soon after getting what little information they could they both exit the club and hop into Sasori's crimson sports car.

"So... un... We have to find him by searching for his car? All I managed to find out was his name and his friends name from someone that is only an acquaintance, un." Deidara says to him as he looks at the pad that Sasori had given him and writes down both Naruto's and Kiba's names.

"Did they know where he lives or works at?" Sasori asks as he stops at a red light.

Deidara looks over at him and shakes his head, his long blond hair bouncing slightly "No... un, they didn't know it seems that they had gone to school with them but after that they just didn't keep in touch, un."

Sasori then changes gears as the car starts moving again after the light changes green "Then I guess we have to find his address through his number plate. It wont take to long to find him, Itachi will have his little pet by midnight tomorrow" he tells him as they head back towards Konoha Tower so that they could head up to their room and search the Konoha database for the blonde's ware bouts.

They both reached Konoha Tower, parking the crimson coloured car in the underground car park below the building they both enter the elevator and go up to Itachi's penthouse. As soon as the elevator opens they both step out into the hall and walk towards their room, Sasori taking the writing pad from Deidara as he walks over to the computer. Deidara shuts the door to their room and walks over to their bed and lays down while Sasori hacks into the Konoha records and searches for an Uzumaki Naruto. The information he gets off of the site he prints it out, handing a copy to Deidara as he reads over the information.

Deidara looks the information over and frowns slight "Un... some of this information seems a little strange" he says as he sits up and looks over at Sasori.

Sasori looks up from the sheet of paper in his hands "I remember some rumours going around that a vampire had gotten careless and went into a frenzy and was killed by hunters for killing a family and the rumours are similar to this information..." he says as he places the paper on the table and searches for the blonde's address.

Deidara stands up and walks over to Sasori and stands behind him "Un... Wouldn't that mean that the ANBU took him in since there was no other family members of his... un" he asks as he looks at the information on the screen.

Sasori nods his head "Probably but we don't know for sure if they take in orphans sometimes... once we find him then we can find out if he is apart of the ANBU or not, if he is then maybe Itachi might find some good use for him." he says as he prints out more information that he can get on the blond even if its only a small amount.

Deidara walks back over to the bed and lays back down "When should we tell Itachi?" he asks as he fiddles with a ball of clay.

Sasori swivels around on the chair and looks over at Deidara before getting up from the seat and walking around the other side of the bed, slipping into only his boxers "We can tell him before we go after the blond" he says to him as he climbs into bed and waits for him.

Deidara places the ball of clay down on the bedside table and changes into his boxers, climbing into bed beside Sasori as he rests his head on the crimson haired males chest. Both of them falling asleep a few minutes after holding onto one another.

**

* * *

**

Both figure's break apart, the blond gasping for air since the dark figure had recently deprived him of it while they were kissing. Naruto's fingers gripped firmly onto the dark male's shirt, his hands pulling at the black material, not even bothering to undo the buttons as he pulls the mans shirt open, the buttons popping off and falling to the floor. The man's firm pale chest almost glowing slightly in the dark room, tanned black painted fingers softly running over the man's cold pale skin brushing over his nipples before they take a hold of his shirt again, helping to slide it off of his shoulders and arms, letting it fall to the floor behind him as he lets go of the soft material.

The dark figure growls slightly "That was my favourite shirt" he tells him as watches the blond closely.

"I'm sure you have plenty more shirts like that" Naruto tells him as he runs his fingers over his pale muscular chest.

Before the other could say anything the blond then latches his mouth onto the others left nipple, his tongue flicking the nub every now and then as he gently bites it, causing the dark male to moan slightly as his long slender fingers grip the blonde's hair. The dark figure then pulls the blond away as his fingers take a hold of the bottom of the crimson muscle shirt, lifting it up as more of the tanned flesh comes into view, the shorter male lifting his arms up to make it easier for him to lift it over his head. The shirt then gets tossed across the room, landing who knows where. His pale fingers running across tanned flesh, his fingers slowly running down the blonde's sides until they rest on his firm butt, squeezing hard as he lifts him up.

His legs wrapping around the dark figures as pale lips press against pink ones, gently suckling the blonde's bottom lip, nibbling slightly on the reddened skin. The blonde's eyes closing as his breathing gets heavier. The dark male then presses the blonde against the wall harder as he thrusts, causing their clothed erections to rub against one another, both moaning into the kiss. Pale lips part open as a pink tongue darts out, the tip of the tongue slowly running over the others pink lips, requesting entrance to the others moist cavern. The other male opens his mouth for him, his tongue entering the others mouth once his lips part, as soon as their tongues touch once again a battle for dominance begins between the two, neither one giving in.

The dark figure grips the blond tightly as they both move away from the wall, he then makes his way over the king sized bed, his legs touching the foot end of the bed as he slowly climbs onto the bed while holding onto the smaller male before lowering him onto the bed so that he is now above the blond. The dark male's hands travel around the waist of Naruto's pants before coming to a stop at the button's holding his black leather pants firmly around his waist, his fingers pulling the two buttons undone then undoing the zipper. Breaking away from the kiss, he allows the blond to get some much needed air while his fingers slipping under the leather material of his pants until he is holding onto them.

His fingers couldn't feel any material underneath, which only made it more easier for him. Taking a hold of the waist of Naruto's black leather pants and pulls them down, the blonde's erection standing up now that it was no longer in the confines of his tight leather pants. Once the blonde's pants were off and tossed onto the floor the dark male looks his body over, looking at his half lidded blue eyes then turning his attention to the soft tanned skin as beads of sweat form on his brow and chest.

All of a sudden the blond growls and gets up onto his knee's so that his face is now up inches away from the others "Your taking to long" he says to him as his painted black fingers grip a hold of raven black hair.

A smirk forms on the taller males lips "Normally you like it... Besides what makes you think I will let you dominate me?" he asks him as his left hand runs along the blonde's inner thigh.

Naruto shudders at the sensual touch of the others, his fingers gripping the others hair slightly tighter. He then crushes his lips against the others, the tip of his pink tongue slowly licking the taller males pale lips requesting entrance, the other opening his mouth as the blonde's tongue enters his mouth. A battle for dominance beginning as soon as their tongues touch one another, neither one of them submitting. The taller male then moves his left hand further up the blonde's thigh until his fingers begin stroking his shaft, causing the blond to gasp and submit to the other.

Taking full control of the situation the raven haired male forces the blond to lay back down while they continue to kiss, breaking away from the other soft pink lips to let him breath. His hand moving away from the blonde's cock and onto his own pants, his fingers working the button and zipper as he undoes them, taking them off and tossing them onto the floor behind him. He then leans back over the blond, his hand moving back to his cock as his fingers wrap around the shaft, pumping it slowly at first wanting to hear the erotic sounds the blue eyed angel beneath him let slip from between his soft pink lips.

His face then moves closer to the head of his cock as pre-cum slides down the base of his shaft, the tip of his tongue then following the trail of pre-cum back up his shaft to the head of his cock, causing the blonde to moan louder. Satisfied with what he had herd his hand lets go of his shaft as he moves three of his fingers up to the blonde's lips while his free hand holds onto the shaft of his cock, the tip of his tongue running over the head of his cock every now and then.

Looking up at the blue eyed blond he watches his reaction closely, a smirk forming on his lips "Suck" he orders him as his fingers trace the blonde's lips.

The blond fights the urge to thrust his hips as he takes the raven's pale fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, his tongue running over them as he makes sure they are wet enough. Once the raven deems his fingers wet enough he takes them out of the blonde's mouth, then moving his fingers down as the first finger enters his puckering hole. He then takes the head of the blonde's cock into his mouth, trying to help him take his mind off of the first digit. The blond groans softly as he feels the first finger enter him, it wasn't long before he adjusted to the intrusion, he then wriggles his hips slightly. The raven looks up at the smaller males face as a second digit enters him, pausing for awhile to give him time to adjust again before his fingers move in a scissoring motion to stretching him before the third and final digit enters him.

The blonde's eyes glaze over as he wriggles his hips slightly causing one of the ravens fingers to brush over his prostate, a loud moan emitting from between his lips. Upon hearing the blond moan the taller male smirks and brushes his fingers over his prostate again, causing him to moan again as his body trembles slightly.

"Stop teasing me teme." the blond growls as he grips onto the raven and pulls his face up to his so that they were now looking directly into each others eyes.

The dark figure merely laughs as he takes his fingers out and slowly guides his cock into the blonde, though he had prepared him for the size of his cock, his blue eyes still grew wide slightly as he gasps. His pale lips latching onto the tanned neck, sucking and nibbling slightly at the soft sensitive area, his urge to bite into the soft skin ever growing as his intoxicating scent fills his senses. He then thrusts the rest of his hard cock into the blond, hitting his prostate in the process, causing the smaller male to moan in his ear as his black pained nails dig into the pale flesh on his shoulders, slightly drawing blood. The ravens fingers digging into tanned hips as he holds him in place while he thrusts slowly at first before gradually getting faster.

Every time the raven thrusts into the blond it causes his moans to grow slightly louder as his prostate is hit. Moaning slightly the blond opens his eyes and looks at the raven haired male above him "Nnngh...Harder..." he commands him as his fingers grip tightly onto dark strands of hair.

The raven comply's as his thrusting becomes harder, making both him and the blond to moan out loud in unison. The blonde's breathing becomes heavier as he looks up at the male above him "Damn it... Nnngh... Harder teme..." he moans out as he bites his bottom lip hard.

The dark figure above him thrusts even harder, grunting every now and then as he breaths in the blonde's scent, picking up the slight smell of blood as the blond draws blood from biting his own bottom lip. The raven then latches onto the smaller males bottom lip as he sucks some of his blood from the small wound, causing the blond to moan louder as his hips buck. A pale hand then travels from the tanned hip and onto Naruto's cock as he pumps it at the same pace as his thrusts, the blonde's vision becoming blurry as his body trembles in pleasure. His muscles clenching every now and then around the ravens cock as he gets closer to his climax.

The raven continues to suckle on the blonde's bottom lip, trying to coax more blood to come out of the wound though he doesn't succeed, instead he slides his tongue into the smaller males mouth letting him taste his own blood. The blond then moans out loud into the raven's mouth as he cums over both of their stomachs, his muscles then clenching around the taller males cock. The dark figure moans out loud in unison with the blond as he cums inside him, breaking away from the kiss he presses his forehead against the tanned chest as it rises and falls with the blonde's heaving panting. He could even hear his heart beat, beating fast inside his chest as it pumps fresh warm blood throughout the blonde's body so that his whole body is receiving oxygen.

Naruto looks up at the ceiling as his grip on the raven loosens, black painted nails running through dark strands of hair as he averts his gaze towards the raven above him "Hmm... maybe you should go away more often teme"

Coal black eyes look up to meet azure eyes "Hn... If it leads to sex like that all the time then I'm all for it... dobe"

Naruto rolls his eyes slightly and snorts a little "What are you talking about Sasuke?... we always have sex like that"

Sasuke slowly pulls out of the blond and lays down beside him, his hands moving down to wrap around tanned hips as he pulls the smaller male on top of him.

Naruto then pulls the black sheets over them as he rests his head on the ravens firm chest, his blue eyes slowly closing as his breathing becomes more normal "Looks like you will have to stay here until night" he says to him as he wriggles around slightly to get more comfortable.

Sasuke looks over at the clock on the table beside the bed and see's that it is now almost five am "I don't mind, I've missed having something warm to cuddle with and we have some catching up to do later on" he says to him as his fingers run through the blond strands of hair.

Naruto had herd him just before falling asleep, his breathing becoming more shallow as steady as his hand rests on the ravens toned stomach. Sasuke looks at Naruto only to see that the fragile looking blond had fallen asleep, it always amazed him how someone like Naruto could look so innocent while they were asleep. It wasn't long before a pair of coal black eyes slowly closed, the raven falling asleep only a few seconds afterwards.

* * *

**SHK: **_Well I hope people enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the sex scene in here isn't very good but I'm not that great at writing them so deal with it... when I first thought about it I wanted to give away the person identity straight away but then I decided to add a little twist to it by hiding who it was until they had finished._

**Itachi:**_ When do I get to fuck to adorable blond in this fiction?_

**SHK: **_Don't know when but it will come eventually so don't fret Itachi dear._

**Itachi: **_Don't call me dear._

**SHK: **_To late just did whatcha gonna do bout it huh?_

**Itachi: **_-holds up Kitty's Kingdom Hearts 2 game and holds up a lighter in the other hand- I'll burn your favourite game_

**SHK: **_-eyes grow wide and whimpers- You wouldn't!... I... I'll make sure you wont get to screw with your precious adorable blond fox_

**Itachi: **_-looks at the game in his hand then over at Naruto then back and forth a few more times before he looks back at Kitty- Fine! you win... this time... I'll beat you at your own game sooner or later._

**SHK: **_-sighs and clings to her Kingdom Hearts 2 game and strokes it- Don't worry no one will take you away from me again... I'll make them pay if they do._

**Naruto: **_Heh that's what Sasuke says to me but no one has payed yet for taking me away from him._

**SHK: **_Eh... so your saying that Sasuke is all talk and no action?_

_-Naruto nods-_

**SHK: **_-giggles- looks like he isn't that protective of you Naru_

**Sasuke:**_ -wacks Kitty over the head- That's not true... Oh and thanks for letting me have sex with Naruto first before the others_

**SHK: **_Your welcome -rubs her head- though you didn't need to hit me._

**Sasuke: **_I wanted to... It was fun._

**Naruto:**_ I enjoyed doing that with Sasuke... I wonder how the others will try to sway me into their beds._

**SHK: **_You won't find out until those chapters are done but until then you will just have to dream about how you think they will seduce you. Anyway I guess I better go after all I will need to start on the next chapter and my other fan fiction... Ja Ne_

**If there are any spelling mistakes its cause I can't spell some of the words and the spell check doesn't sort them out.**

**I figured out a name for this chapter once I had completed it since basically the person that breaks into Naruto's apartment is a stranger at first but it turns out it was just Sasuke paying his lover a lovely visit lol.**

**Also I made this chapter longer since I stretched out the lemon by adding things with Sasori and Deidara every time it kept getting to the good bits... yes I know its mean but to bad I did it for a reason. It took a lot less time then what I expected since I was typing some of the paragraphs a lot faster since they were a little easier to think of.**

**It also took me a decent amount of time to do this one since I kept trying to think about what to type without it sounding stupid, I think it worked a little too. Though I think I did rush some of it cause by Thursday (yesterday) I wanted to finish this chapter so that I could upload it... Heh I got a little impatient.**

**Anyway ****REVIEW**** or else, hell you can even tell me some things that I could do with the story and I might actually do it... and no if your thinking that I should stick it where the sun don't shine then your sadly mistaken cause it ain't gonna happen.**


	6. M A N 2

**Masquerade Authors Note:**

**Ok I'm just writing thi to say that I might not be updating for awhile, at the mement I cant think of anything to do for the next chapter and well I decided to have a little break for while... So just get over it I've made six chapters in total between both my story's in only a few weeks this month and well I want a break my brain can't think of these things all the time and well I can't keep forcing myself into setting dedlines for these chapters like I have been. So in other words I'm putting my foot down for awhile until I can gradually think of what to do for the next chapters. So basically I will still be updating but this time it will be taking longer then the past chapters.**

**I'll keep reading other peoples fan fictions cause well it gives me something to do on the weekends since I'm up to date with the episodes of Naruto and Bleach on youtube. I need to come across another good anime that I know I will watch and get interested in.**

**Oh yeah I've seen the game previews to the new playstation 3 game Heavenly Sword... it makes me mad that the game system is bloody expensive cause I think the game would be interesting, the resident evil 5 game on playstation 3 also looks interesting. Don't look at me like that I'm a games freak when it comes to games that I think are good. Ne I was watching adult swim and they kept showing the adds to the Heavenly Sword game, they even showed what looked to be an anime of it as well and they had it saying that it was appart of the [Adult Swim: Anime Action night. Yeah Yeah I know that this stuff is irelivent to my story but I don't care I'm insane.**

**doing chapter 5 it's just that this time I want to take my time with it so that I don't mess it up like the last chapter since I now realize that it's lame my fault for being in a rush. But right now I have a short summary of what the next chaper is about and well I haven't figured out title for it just yet but I will be showing you a glimpse of what I plan on making it about though there will be some things that you might not expect since I don't really plan ahead when I'm writing these normally. There might be some small hints in some chapters about things to come just see if your smart enough to figure out what they could mean. Heh that is if I don't make them obvious I just hope I can hide them good enough and only make them suttle can't give to much away now can I. Simply put though I will either be to lazy or to busy to post as quick as usual.**

* * *

5th Chapter Summary:

Naruto wakes up to find Sasuke gone, while he had been sent an email by Shika to go to HQ to report in for a new mission. Be teamed up with Kakashi, Kiba and Neji to confront a group of vampires that had been reported entering the Konoha Theatre only to find that there was a large gathering of vampires there. None of the vampires were what they were expecting,it seems that they had walked into a gathering of the elders of the vampires (basically they are the vampires that were once thought to be dead like Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasuke, etc.) They had originally though that the group of vampires would be a gang of younger vampires wanting to damage the building or something but the vampires before them were nothing that all four of them could handle since these vampires were believed to be the most powerful and influential of all the vampires appart from the notorious nine demons.

Though there is something that none of them realise but you have to figure that out for yourself, and if you think you have it figured out then please tell me and I will tell you if you are correct. Also I got an idea while playing Vampire the Masquerade and reading a fan fiction called Resident Evil: The Naruto Project by Uzuki-Kun I think that it's interesting, in the game it states that there is a book well more like a journal but still. Some of you would know its called The Book Of Nod though it is actually incomplete, it's where Caine (father of all vampires) writes about how he came to be a vampire and vampire prophacies, etc. In Uzuki-Kun fan fiction he/she has chapters that are like journal entries though they are typed up on computer instead of hand written.

* * *

**Well I was thinking about doing something similar to that through out the fiction, and just like The Book Of Nod in VtM it will also be incomplete, pages will be scattered and missing their were abouts unknown. Lets just say that Kyuubi doesn't like to give out alot of information. Since I got four chapters up already thought I might add in a page from The Book Of Demons. If anyone can come up with a better name for the book thn feel free to tell me.**

**Anyway before I finish this little note I will type one more line of information to allert you all.**

**I will be writing down things that I will spontaniously think of for the next chapters and hopefully I can come up with things from them, besides there are a few things I have been thinking about that I do want to try out so I might just become more spontanious with the later chapters.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Nya... Ja Ne**


	7. The Book Of Demons

_**Each page chapter will be done in Italic and each chapter will in turn show peices of how the kindred come to be though the book will actually be incomplete with either pages missing, torn or unreadable though I only wish that I could come up with a form of old lost language for the vampires to put scattered amongst the pages that they can't decypher though if I do that the letters would just appear an nonsense that means nothing. **_

_**Also just so you all know it wasn't Kyuubi that named the book either, it was someone that had managed to collect some of the scattered pages and made them into a book, just so you know, appart from having a bunch of non important things it also has the kindred laws as well as prophecies. Yes I said that this is nothing like VtM, the things that Kyuubi has are nothing to do with any of the clans, so just cause he can hear voices doesn't mean anything, he doesn't have insight like the Malkav's. You might actually figure that out for yourself every time you read a page from the demons book.**_

* * *

_**The Book Of Demons - How it All Began**_

_(There seems to be no date so its hard to tell when it was written)_

_For days now I have been hearing the non stop whispers of voices, voices trying to lead me astray of the path that others believe me to tread. You see the people of my village wish for me to follow the path of our great leader, thinking that I would be the most suited to take his place once he has been escorted by the Shinigami where all souls were thought to go, for everyone believes that if they are good and kind, they will be graced by being in the presence of the gods. As for me well I don't know what I believe, I've lived my life not bothering with what will happen once I die, as for wanting to be the next leader of the village, I don't think that I'm suited for the position not anymore, since the whispers have started becoming worse._

_No it's not the first time I have herd these twisted voices, tormenting my mind, speaking of distubing things, wanting me to kill, slaughter, masicar, whispering's of sin's they want me to commit. The kinds of things that any man would get killed for since they are against the teaching's and law's that have been set in place that every village must follow. I would admit that even my soul isn't as pure as others, since it is thought that if a persons soul is pure they will have a pleasent afterlife. I have been hearing these voices since I could remember, but they seem to have progressed, becoming more and more frequent while growing louder as the years past, now they have become loud enough as though they were standing right beside me._

_If your wondering, no it is not one individual voice that I can hear, though it was at first, slowly but gradually more seperate voices have joined in the whispers, voices of both male's and female's. Making my mind kaotic, sometimes I even think that other people think I'm insane, when I told my parents that I could hear these voices of people I couldn't even see they looked at me as though I was insane, passing it off as though I was only imagining things. Oh how I wish they were right, if only they could hear what these voices were saying, the nightmares that they would show me that would leave me awake at night in cold sweat._

_Your wondering why I'm writing these things now arnt you? Once the voices started to get worse I went to the temple, I wanted to pray to the gods, to find out why they were letting the voices continue their torment. Eventually though I told preist, I asked him why the god seemed to be allowing the voices to torment me so, the old man never gave me a decent answer though, instead he spoke in riddles at first though I understood that he originally thought that they were there to guide me so that I would do good, when I told him that the voices were inpure, wanting to commit terrable acts and telling me that the gods were false. All he seemed to tell me though was to write everything down and to pray and give offerings to appease the gods to rid my mind of these un-natural things._

_(The next few paragraphs appear to be unreadable, the ink seems to have been wet causing the writing to run and the ink to smear though its where the entry finishes.)_

_--_

_(The seems to be no date to tell when the new entry was made)_

_The voices, they whispers have changed. They want me... they want me to... they seem to becoming more demanding and persistant, I can't believe they would demand me to do something so terrable. I'm sure that if they keep demanding I'm sure to cave in and do what they wish, at first it was easy to ignore them, to block them out of my mind but now they have gotten to the point where I can't ignore or block them out at all, they seem to be getting stronger, almost as if they were feeding off of my very soul until there is nothing left of what ever part of me is pure. I feel as my mind and body as starting to react to what they want._

_Now whenever I have nightmares I seem to sleep through them, no longer do I wake in fear, but now I can remember them, everything about them burnt into my mind. The blood covering my hands, dripping from my fingers, corpses littering the ground, bodies missing limbs, the look of terror etched on their faces while the earth soaks up their blood. It has been two months since I told the priest, since then I have been praying and placing offerings at the statues of the gods, the voices mocking my attempts to get rid of them, saying that its futile, that they'll always be there whispering, making my dreams of nightmares until there voices become a mere lullaby and the dreams they provide me with will become my desires._

_I keep wondering if the things that they show me in my dreams are bit and pieces of things to come in the future or if they really are nothing but dreams, I would ask them but I've never tried to speak to them, I don't even know if I can. But I never told the priest about this but the dreams, I know that when most people dream they can't remember what it was about so they don't know if it feels real or not, but because I can remember mine they always feel real, I can always remember the metalic smell of the blood, the way it feels on my skin, the smell and sound of the burning houses, even the burning flesh of the corpses within the houses. While all of it feels so real I always get a sense that it will eventually happen, that the downfall of my village will be by my hands._

_Tomorrow my brother and I are to go with the hunting party, it seems that there is a celebration tomorrow night in honour of the leaders birthday, my family have become excited it seems as though I he has requested me to sit beside him at the feast, I am to sit in the seat on his right side while his daughter sits on his left. Everyone in the village seems to have an idea that there will also be an important anouncement as well during the festivities, they seem to think that it has something to do with the leaders daughter and me. _

_I think they asume that there might be an engagement, I hope there isn't though, don't get me wrong his daughter is the most beautiful girl in the village, it's just that I'd rather marry a woman who I actually love though I do know that she loves me, I'd rather not have a relationship that is only based on a onsided love... Hmmm it appears that tne voices have grown silent, I didn't notice until know, I must have been to wrapped up in my own thoughts and musings while I was writing to even pay attention to them, I have noticed that they don't really like to be ignored, it seems to anger them more especially since I still have not given in to what they want of me. They might actually try to have their own little payback for me ignoring them, but for the moment I might enjoy the peice inside my mind for the moment until they start their whisperings again. Maybe I might even be able to have a peiceful sleep._

_(There seems to be no more to this entry.)_

_--_

_(It seems as though no date was added for this entry)_

_It seems that I was wrong, their punishment for me was a nightmare that for some reason I can't get out of my mind, I can't believe that it felt so real, ever since I woke up I've been having this uneasy feeling, the voices have come back and every now and then whenever I would remember parts of my dream they would snicker, the demons, it's what I have been calling them lately since to me they don't seem as though they are human, to me they don't even feel human, it seems as though that they know something and it's obvious that they wont tell me what it is._

_I guess I had best be going, it seems that my brother is becoming impatient, I can see the excitement running through him, this is after all his first hunt and the creatures we're hunting are rather dangerious but then again we don't exactly hunt them all the time, I have seen them kill people though, I just hope my brother doesn't think that they are easy to kill, because we had made sure that no one knows of what these creature can do to a person. I have seen what can happen when you get bitten by them, it's as though the gods have cursed them because once they were human though they are still of flesh and blood like every other creature, they have an un-natural strength. I say they were once human because one of my friends were bitten by one when we were only children, right before my eyes he had mutated in to a monster._

_I'm just glad that we don't eat them who knows what that could do to us, I don't even want to imagine if we would turn into a monster like them. If your wondering, we only kill them during the first full moon of the fifth month and offer them to the gods, when I was young I had asked about why we do it and Kaa-san had said that it was for their protection from the monsters and that the protection only lasts a year until the next hunt is to begin. I best be going no it seems that its getting closer to dusk and that is when we are to begin the hunt._

_(The entry seems to stop here before a new entry begins.)_

_--_

_(No date has been written but the handwriting seems to have become more neater as though he has all the time in the world, no longer in a rush)_

_A month has past since my last entry, it seems as though everyone was worried about me, at the moment I can't really remember what happened during the hunt, but I was told that I was found unconcious not far from my brother corpse covered in blood, they couldn't figure out why I was covered in blood when I didn't have a single scratch or cut on me while it looked as though my brother was torn to shreds as though it was done by some wild animal. Kaa-san said that because of this they didn't hold the celebration, I feel as though there is something that they are not telling me, I need to go back to where it happened maybe then I can remember. I don't feel as though the gods will help me, its as though my mind has finally figured out that the gods are now false just like what the voices were telling me._

_As for the voices, I can still hear them, but they seems to have become more quiet and less demanding though they still want me to kill, they also appear to be keeping something from me. Ever since I awoke I have felt strange, Kaa-san was surprised that I had finally awoken, since then her and everyone else have been asking me what had happened when we were hunting but I would tell them all the same thing and that was that I couldn't remember anything as though there was something blocking it from my mind, the only thing that I could remember was writing the last entry before the hunt. I think they suspect me of doing something since the preist told the village leader about what I had told him in confidence, it seems that no one in this village knows how to keep a secret not even someone who people go to in confidence especialy since they swear not to tell anyone, it seems the only being a person can trust are the gods._

_Awhile ago Kaa-san had brought in food and a drink for me though it didn't feel as satisfying as it should, instead I still felt a deep hunger, I explained it to her but she only shrugged it off and said it might be because it had been ages since I last had a decent meal, though I knew otherwise. Another thing that I though was strange was that my sences seemed to have become heightened, I could see things much more clearer, my hearing... never before did I think that I had poor hearing, I am one of the best hunters in the village, but now it seems as though my hearing has become more advanced, I though I was imagining things when I could hear the heartbeat of others, my sence of smell it to seemed to have heightened I could smell everything clearly as though I've always been able to though I do find it odd that I can smell the scent of blood on everyone even though they don't have any cuts._

_I should wait, it seems that everyone is keeping an eye on me, I will have to sneak out to go to the spot where my brother and I were found, I will then write down what I can remember, hmm the voices they seem to want me to go it seems like it is the only place where I will find out what happened._

_(There seems to be a large space here before the writing begins again. Some of the writing appears to be hard to make out and there is what looks to be drops of blood as well as bloody fingerprints all over to page.)_

_I found out what had happened, it explains everything, why my body felt so different, why I have this insationable hunger, it what they did to me both the voices and the gods. I remember it all clearly now but I can't figure out why my mind had chosen to forget it. I was the one that killed my brother, my body and mind had given in to the voices desires and the dream I had came true, it was of me killing my brother, every single detail from the dream had happened even the bush then was engulfed in a blue flame, though now it looked like nuthing had happened at all. I could hear a voice though this one was nuthing like the ones that were already in my mind, this one was different, it said something about commiting a terrible act and giving in to the voices that were never ment to be within my mind. _

_The part of the blue flame then jumped over onto me, at first I couldn't feel it but then gradually as the flame changed to a crimson colour I could feel it buring into my skin, changing my body, before I passed out I herd the voice again it told me that my life would be forever cursed just like the beasts that my village hunts though unlike them I wont feed from the flesh of a human I will forever have an unquenchable thurst for the blood of humans, my body being dead while I'm still alive. It did seem as though it was still keeping things from me I guess I would find them out eventually. The voices though they now tell me things, I believe them more now, the gods are false, if they were real then they would have helped me when I needed it._

_I'm thankful for what the gods did to me though, I feel as though I can never die, like I have become imortal since my body is dead though I'm still alive. The dreams I kept having before I killed my brother, they also seemed to have become real, I slaughtered everyone within the village once it was dusk, their blood staining my finger and clothes, the crimson liquid flowing from their wounds, I've found that my cainines are sharp, and they can become long whenever I will them to. They are sharp enough to pearce through skin, I can still feel the blood on my tongue of my victims, never before did I think that blood could taste so sweet, though I feel that if I feed constantly I will burst._

_The voices seemed to have enjoyed the carnage that I had caused, I think that they can never get enough of it. They speak of abilities that I have since being cursed though they say that over time I will find out what these abilities are. It makes me wonder if like the other cursed beasts I can carry my curse on to others. The voices also say that I should change my name to that of one of the ancient demons of our lands, thinking on this I figured that if I did I should be called Kyuubi since I am the first of my kind which would mean that I am the most powerful. Heh they seem to have a large ego these voices since they think that it is the most perfect name for a being more powerful then any human or cursed creature who was engulfed in crimson flames aparently I'm the first being to be cursed with the elements of nature by a god at least thats what the voices say._

_Hmm... It seems as though what the voices call werewolfs have smelt the blood, I can hear them howling outside calling their brethren telling them of food. It seems as though people from other villages will believe that those monsters had caused all this carnage, where as if I pretend that I tried to fend them off from my family but failed, everything seems to be working out well, no longer do I feel the emotions that humans feel, though I'm sure that I still can even if I'm no longer human. I'm sure that those monsters wont try and attack me, they never did fear a human even when they would be hunted down but now I will give them something to fear. I best hide my presence though I don't think that their curse will effect me now that I'm no longer human._

_(The writing seems to have stopped here and there seems to be no other pages continuing from this pont.)_

* * *

_**Well thats one chapter to Kyuubi's book done though none of the chapters have page numbers so it will be hard to tell if they are in order or not since the original transcripts were the only things with what looks to be something similar to page numbers the person who re-wrote The Book of Demons had a hard time figuring out which symbols go in what order since they were like the page numbers. Also the vampires don't know that the ANBU have also come across some of the transcrips from Kyuubi's book not even Kabuto knows, he doesn't need to he is only a medic not a historian. Only the historians among the ANBU have read the transcrips apart from the Saidami.**_

_**Anyway hope you like this little part cause there will be more like it and they will shed some light on how the vampires came to be but it wont show things like if the nine demons are still alive or not since no one knows how many pages there really are to the book. Yeah I know its short but the book isn't meant to have large pages and well I didn't want to over do it.**_

_**Nya...Ja Ne.**_


	8. Theatre Event Part 1

_CHAPTER 5- Theatre Event Part 1_

**Ok this chapter is set out differently, I made it so that its like a past and present things. See where Deidara and Sasori break into Naruto's apartment it is the present, when Naruto wakes up and gets ready etc its the past, it then it goes back to the present. Though I should tell you all before hand so that you don't get confused... I sure as hell did well that was when I was trying to figure out how I should make sure that no one else should get to confused by it. **

**I might have made a few mistakes about what some of the characters appearances, doesn't really help when your on a computer where you can't hook it up to the internet and well I only have images of a few of the characters and I can't really remember what some of them look like. My spelling of some of some Japanese words might be a little crap as well so I'm sorry if some words aren't spelt correctly.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. **

**And thank you for being patient in waiting for me to finish this chapter**

**

* * *

**

**SHK: **_Well I finally watched the battle with Deidara and well I have to admit I got excited over nothing, it wasn't really how I though it would be after I read part of it, so I was a little disappointed but oh well._

**Deidara:**_ -pouts- Un... what was so wrong about our battle I got to create a great piece of art._

**Naruto: **_I never got to kill him, instead I decimated part of the forest and attacked Kakashi sensei._

**Sasuke: **_Of course dobe you had less control that time, though when we were fighting you seemed to have more control over yourself... Hn... you care about Gaara more then you care about me._

**Gaara: **_...-glares at everyone except Naruto-_

**Naruto: **_Of course we are like family in a way... Ne Panda-san?_

**Sasuke: **_-glares at Gaara-_

**Gaara: **_-glares at Sasuke and smirks- ...Yes..._

**Ichigo:**_ Ne Naruto...?_

**SHK:**_ Eh...Ichigo... what are you doing here? I ain't made no story's about you_

**Naruto:**_ Heh... I invited him over, also said he could bring some friends._

**Renji: **_Oi! shark face give me back Zabimmaru -chases Kisami into the room for his sword-_

**Kisami: **_What for baboon boy_

**Zabuza: **_It's not like you will be able to use fish face_

**Ichigo: **_-grabs Renji by the collar and pulls him back- Baka why did you bring your zangbakto -he then kicks Kisami in the gut making him fall to the floor and drop Zabimmaru-_

**Renji: **_-picks up his zangbakto- Cause I want to bash up the big guppy here -kicks Kisami in the side-_

_-everyone sweat drops-_

**SHK: **_Some shinigami you are, kicking a man when he is down when he is unarmed -knocks Renji's head into the wall-_

**Rukia: **_-walks in with Kon on her shoulder- Baka Renji!_

**Kon:**_ -jumps of Rukia's shoulder and runs towards SHK- Kitty-chan!_

**SHK: **_-stomps on Kon's head- Don't try and suck up to me -presses his face down into the floor- I'm still pissed at you for trying to grope me when you were in Orochimaru's body last time you came here._

**Kon: **_-mumbles into the floor- I wont do it again._

**SHK: **_-growls slightly- You better not otherwise I'll pull you apart... though it did stop Orochimaru from coming within a ten food radius of me -snickers-_

**Naruto: **_Well you did leave him in severe condition and warned Kabuto not to heal him or else you chop his hands off._

**SHK: **_He got what was coming to him and I wanted to vent my anger out on someone so why not him?_

**Orochimaru: **_-O.o- That was out of anger?... you worse then when Kyuubi tried to destroy Konoha._

**SHK: **_-pouts and looks innocent- Ne... I'm not that much of a bitch am I_

_-everyone sweat drops-_

**Ichigo: **_Your worse then an arancar_

**Naruto: **_Actually a demon is more dangerous then an Arancar cause you can't kill them... well unless they are in a vessel_

**SHK: **_Nya... Your all being nasty to me... any of you try to suck up to me and you will regret it... Hmph -storms off to my room-_

**Renji: **_-attacks Kisami- SpunkyHellKitty doesn't own any of us and she doesn't wish that she did but she did say that she own the story and no one else can lay claim to it._

**

* * *

**

_'thoughts' -humans_

_**'thoughts'- vampire**_

* * *

**.:PRESENT: WITH SASORI & DEIDARA:.**

A crimson sport car slowly comes to a stop along side the empty curb, both the passenger and the drivers side door's open as two figures step out of the car. The tall blond haired male looks up at the building his dim blue eye looking up at the building, both of the men closing the car doors as the car alarm is set. The blond then looks over at the red head as he walks around the car to stand besides the blond for a few minutes before they both walk towards the entrance to the apartment building. The blond opening the door letting the red head enter first before he follows close behind him.

"Un... Are you sure this is the right place Sasori-sama?" the blond asks as he walks over to the elevator and presses the up button.

"Yes it's the right place..." Sasori says to Deidara as he walks over to the mail slots and looks for the right name "Ah his apartment is on the forth floor" he states as he walks over to the elevator.

Once the elevator open they both step inside the small space, Sasori leans against the back wall while Deidara stands near the panel of floor numbers and presses the button for the forth floor once the doors slide closed. It wasn't long before the elevator stoped at the correct floor, the doors sliding open to allow the occupants of the elevator to step out into the small hall where the apartment door was (it's a small apartment building with only six floors, each floor only having one apartment). Sasori looks at the lock on the door and reaches into his coat pocket pulling out an electronic card, swiping it down the electronic slot it instantly unlocks the door without them having to type the right digits the door opening once the handle is turned. Slowly they both walk into the room, neither one of them having to turn the lights on since they were already on.

"Un... it seems like he isn't here, must have left not long ago" Deidara says as he walks around, looking at some of the books covering the three bookshelfs in the room.

"Well might as well take a look just to see if we can find out anything else like where he went" the red head says as he looks around "He sure as hell has a decent apartment..." he then pauses at a glass case on a shelf and looks at the katana and sheath, spotting a few other smaller weapons as well as what looks to be an old porcelain ninja mask with red paint around one eye as well as a stipe sitting up on a stand "heh... haven't seen those types of weapons in ages especially ones in this good condition"

"Un... looks like the kid has a few interests, he has various books on fighting styles, weapons, relics even myths" the blond says as he runs a slim pale finger along the leather spines of the books.

Sasori looks over at Deidara and walks over to the stairs "I'm going to check upstairs for anything important... call out to me if you come across anything" he says as he walks up the stairs to where the bedroom is. Slowly he walks over to a small seating area where a two seated lounge was as well as a computer, moving the mouse slightly the computer screen flickers on, an image of a large nine tailed fox appearing as the wallpaper on the screen _**'heh kid must have a thing for the Kyuubi myth... If only humans were smart enough to realise that he was not a fox demon'**_. Seeing that the computer was hooked up to the internet he sat down on the black leather seat and clicked on a picture of an envelope to get into the boy's emails.

Deidara walks over to the coffee table and looks at a few letters, he then spots a red letter with only Naruto's name on it, picking it up his fingers brush over the wax seal. Turning it over he spots the image on the seal and quickly drops it back onto the table not wanting to find out why someone would use that seal or why it would have the boys name on it. _**'Only he used to do letters like that... un... looks like he hasn't opened it yet, as much as I want to know what is written in it he would notice that someone had opened it. It did feel kind of thick though as though it had something else inside it'**_ Slowly he walks around the living room, looking over the small trinkets and Japanese artwork covering parts of the walls and some shelves.

Seeing that there was a recent email Sasori opens it up and reads what it says _-Hey Naruto, change in plans, seems that some of us caught wind of a great play that's supposed to be held at the theatre at some time we are not sure of the date. Tonight everyone wants to get together since everyone is off work tonight, it will be just Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, you and me... you know just to catch up... oh and Kakashi wants you to stop doing your research and he knows about your little friend that keeps visiting you... Troublesome... first we all herd bout it and honestly none of us like it we think its a bad idea, we don't need someone like him to find out about our research on artefacts, you always seem to get yourself or us into some kind of trouble. Anyway Sarutobi sends his regards and says not to cause any fights. Oh and keep that damn troublesome Kitsune from doing any trickery and pranks.- _

Sasori looks at the email closely he knew that there was a hidden meaning to the message but he couldn't exactly figure it out _**'Hmm... Kitsune, now where have I herd that name before...'**_ he then takes a look at the email before it though it didn't seem to have any relevance to the recent one instead it talked about how they should meet up at the night club The Asylum. _**'They seem to meet up with one another allot... Oh right that's where I herd the name Kitsune before, it the name of that damned ANBU that keeps hunting those who are stupid and weak... Wouldn't mind adding him to my collection. As for the theatre there is only one that show's play's and well there are no scheduled plays to be hold there at the moment...'**_

Deidara walks away from the living room and looks through the papers on the kitchen bench, upon moving some papers he spots what looks to be an old worn leather bound book with a few pieces of paper sticking out from between the pages. Moving the book closer to himself he opens it the first page, the page that he had opened it up to turned out to be one of a family tree with the names of the Uzumaki clan which seemed to go all the way back to one man named Arashi though it was hard to make out what his last name was since the book and the pages are worn slightly. _**'Un... I'm sure I've seen that name written somewhere before... un... Can't remember where though' **_shrugging slightly he turns the pages to one where a piece of paper is sticking out.

Reading over the page he notices that it's an old journal, the language written in it similar to the words written in the Book Of Demons, he then pauses at a spot with the name Kyuubi was written _**'His family must go all the way back to when Kyuubi was born... Un... They must have come across one another... Un... Itachi-sama might find this book interesting...' **_he then averts his gaze to the piece of paper stuck between the pages and reads through it looking at the small pieces of information that the boy had gathered. Right beside the book he spots a notepad and picks it up, flipping through the pages he see's that it has more information written on it about the journal _**'Un... Looks like all of this must be information about the journal and other sources mentioned within it... I'm sure he wouldn't mind us taking this information, it might prove useful un...'**_

Sasori gets up off of the black leather computer chair and walks over to the bedroom door, his fingers wrapping around the handle, twisting it he pushes it open. The scents within the bedroom were stronger then what they were anywhere else in the apartment, one of the scents was the humans while the other held a familiar smell, almost similar to that of Itachi's, it wasn't long before he figured out who's the others scent was _**'Itachi wont like this, seems as though Sasuke has been spending time with the human...'**_ sniffing slightly he could tell that the room smelled of sex _**'He's been spending a lot of time with him' **_nothing else within the room seemed to hold anything of importance that could give them information about Naruto so he closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

"Well I didn't get much information but the kids emails did seem to have a hidden meaning especially the most recent one... Turns out Sasuke has been here as well though for different reasons" Sasori says to the tall blond as he reaches the bottom step.

Deidara looks over at the red head, the notepad in hand "Un... He's been doing research on his clan it seems and turns out that one point in time they had a run in with Kyuubi, the writing in the book is even similar to the writing in The Book Of Demons... Un...Itachi-sama might find this research interesting. There is also an unopened letter on the table over there...Un." he says as he points over to the table "It looks to have Kyuubi's seal on it but I can't figure out why, Kyuubi is meant to be in his tomb... Un..."

Sasori walks over to the table and picks up the red letter and turns it over to look at the seal "Looks like the kid is full of secrets" he says as he places the letter back down on the table and takes out a crimson coloured cell phone and automatically dials Itachi's number "We better inform Itachi-sama"

* * *

**.:PAST: WITH NARUTO:.**

The green glowing digits of the alarm clock on the bedside table lit up the dark room slightly though not enough for a person to be able to see, the only other light source in the room was the flashing red light emitting from a mobile phone a few feet away from a pair of black pants that had been tossed on the floor from last nights activities. In only a few seconds all three green digits written on the clock changed so that they formed a six and two zero's, as soon as this happened the alarm to the clock started beeping continuously, alerting the figure hidden under the blankets. A muffled groan could be heard coming from under the blankets as a hand moves out from under the covers, pulling the covers back slightly as it feels around for the alarm clock, upon finding it the fingers feel around for the right button before switching it off. The hand then gradually finds a switch hanging from a cord and pressing the switch down turning a lamp on to illuminate the bedroom enough for the person to see.

A mop of blond hair could be seen sticking out slightly from under the covers, with a muffled grumble the covers were pulled back, Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the soft navy carpet. Wincing slightly he stands up and mutters curses about Sasuke even if the dark haired male was no longer there, he knew that the raven haired male wasn't there, he never was there whenever he would wake up, the vampire would always vanish once it was dusk. Ever since they first encountered one another at the club just one building away from his apartment building seven years ago, since then they had been seeing each other whenever Sasuke was in the city.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was a vampire but the raven haired vampire didn't know that Naruto was apart of the ANBU, Sasuke also thought that the blond didn't know about him being a vampire since he had kept it hidden from him. Not once during their meetings did the vampire bite the human though there were times where he was tempted to give into his desires to devour or taste his blood even when the blond male had open cuts on his body.

Sighing softly he makes his way over to the bathroom, switching the light on he steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind himself. Walking over to toilet he relieves himself, once finished he flushes the toilet before walking over to the shower twisting the silver knobs so that both the cold and hot water were running out of the shower head. Reaching his hand out he sticks it under the water to feel if it's warm enough, once deeming it warm enough he steps under the warm water, not having to take any article of clothing off since he was naked already when he woke up. Tilting his head back he lets the water run over his body for a few minutes before reaching his hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

Gradually he reaches his hand out to pick up the bar of soap and rubs it over his body, washing off the dry sweat and semen from last nights vagarious activities with the raven haired vampire. Placing the soap back on the soap rack he then moves under the water to rinse the rest of the soap suds off of his body, black painted fingers running over firm tanned abs, running over the black spiral birthmark around his navel. Ever since he could remember he had always thought it was strange that he had a birthmark that looked like it was a tattoo because it was black, later though after reading a journal that had passed through his family which had been given to Sarutobi a week before Naruto was born. It turned out that every male born into his family had it, though he was the only one born with the three whisker like scars on his cheeks.

Picking up the bottle of shampoo he flips the cap open and pours some into his hand before placing it back down onto the small shelf in the shower, he then works the shampoo into his wet blond hair until it starts foaming. Once all of his hair is covered in the foamy suds the then moves his head under the water running out of the shower head and runs his fingers through his hear until all of the shampoo is out of his hair. Once all of the shampoo was out of his hair he picks up the bottle of conditioner and flips the cap open, pouring some of it into the palm of his hand he then places it back down on the small shelf besides the shampoo bottle and works it through his hair. After making sure that it covers every strand of hair the then moves his head back under the running water and rinses it out of his hair.

Once finished in the shower he then turns the silver knobs until the water stops flowing through the shower head, stepping out of the shower he grabs a light blue towel off of the towel rack and wraps it around his waist. He then turn the light off before walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, looking over a the clock he checks the time before opening his bedroom door and walking over to his computer. Taking a seat down on the black leather computer chair he moves the mouse to stop the screensaver, looking down at the corner of the screen he see's the email alert. Clicking on the open envelope his emails show up on the screen and see's that the newest email is from Shika.

_'Hmm... looks like we have another mission'_ he thinks to himself as he reads the email _'Guess I better hurry up and go to HQ'_

Closing down the program he then gets up and walks back to his bedroom. Pulling the towel away from his waist he then uses it to dry his damp blond hair, causing it to stick up in different places once he thinks it is dry enough. Tossing the towel into the basket in the bathroom he walks over to his closet and opens the doors and pulls down a large box, opening the box he pulls out a black pair of pants, a navy long sleeve shirt, steel plated gloves, even the several bandages. He then closes the box once again and places it back up on the shelf in the closet and pulls out a pair of black steel capped combat boots and closes the closet door.

After walking back over to his bed he then puts on a pair of black boxers before unfolding the black pants and pulling them on, making sure that the buttons were done up he then picks up the bandages and wraps separate bandages around both of his hands. Making sure that they covered the palm of his hand, knuckles, around his wrist and part of his arm. After securing them properly he then sits down and wraps two separate bandages around the soul of his feet and part of his calf, securing them properly he then stands back up and pulls on his navy long sleeve shirt, sitting back down on the bed he then pulls on the black steel capped combat boots, tying the laces tightly so that they don't come off he then picks up the gloves and sticks them in his pocket slightly as he walks over to dresser and picks up a few things that he might need and place them in his pockets.

Once finished he walks back out of his bedroom and closes the door, all of a sudden his cell phone rings, pulling it out of his pocket and flips it open and presses a random button and raises it up to his ear.

"Yo!..." He answers waiting for the person on the other end to reply.

"Naruto... You better be ready." the voice on the other end replies.

"Kakashi?... You ought to talk, you better not turn up late like you normally do. And yeah I am ready I'm just leaving now" Naruto says as he walks down the stairs and out of his apartment, making sure that the door is locked before he walks over to the elevator and presses the down button.

"Maa, Maa... That's no way to talk to your old sensei..." Kakashi says as he pouts slightly "In that case I promise you that I wont be late"

Naruto could tell that he was pouting, rolling his eyes he steps into the elevator and presses the button for the ground floor "If you are I'm going to burn all your Icha Icha books, I've done it once and you know I will do it again."

Upon hearing this Kakashi pales slightly "N...n...now, now Naruto you don't need to be so mean... I... I promise on my Icha Icha novels that I wont be late" stuttering slightly, he didn't want to have to buy himself another collection of Icha Icha novels, he was happy with the ones he has since it gave him a chance to get the limited edition copies with Jiraiya's signature.

Stepping out of the elevator he then walks through a door out the back and walks down the steps to the underground parking lot "Right... but let it be a warning, anyway we can speak more once I get there... Ja ne" he says as he turns his phone off and places it back in his pocket. Pulling out his keys as he walks towards his car he presses a button, causing the sleek blue car to unlock, opening the car door he gets into the car. Placing the key in the ignition he starts the car up and puts it into reverse, backing up far enough he then shifts it into first gear and drives out of the underground parking lot.

* * *

**.:PRESENT: AT THE THEATRE WITH THE VAMPIRES:.**

It didn't take long for all the elder kindred to make it to the meeting though the only person that was missing was Orochimaru and he was the one that had called for the meeting. Itachi looked around he could see his younger brother sitting on the other side of the theatre no doubt not wanting to look at him since neither of them have gotten along with one another in a long time when their family was still alive, since then Sasuke had always hated Itachi. Looking up at the stage he could see one of Orochimaru's ghouls Kimimmaru for some reason the man had an odd fixation for having to many ghouls to do his dirty work along with experiments on them.

He was waiting patiently along with the others for Orochimaru to finally get here to make his announcement, but he was also waiting patiently for Sasori to call him if he had managed to obtain Naruto without any harm to him or if they had gained some information about him. It had taken until eight o'clock until Orochimaru had turned up, the tall pale skinned man stood on the stage, his long black hair being held away from his face with a black hair tie. Just as he was about to speak Itachi's phone went off, Orochimaru looked over at Itachi as much as he wanted to look angry at raven haired male, Itachi easily intimidated people and Orochimaru was one of the people that had found the elder Uchiha intimidating.

Ignoring the looks that everyone was giving him, taking he black cell phone out of his pocket he opens it up to see that Sasori was calling him, without telling anyone why he answered the call, not caring of what everyone in the room thought about it.

"Itachi-sama, he wasn't here but we did get some information about him that you might like..." Sasori says as he speaks into the phone, taking the notepad off of Deidara and looks at it.

"Hnn...Go ahead... Tell me..." Itachi then looks over at Orochimaru as if daring him to say something about him having a conversation with someone on the phone.

"Well it seems that his clan dates back to around the time of Kyuubi, apparently he has his ancestors journal in his possession, turns out he was doing some research about it we have some of his notes here to take with us..." he says as he hands the notepad back over to Deidara "You brother knows him, his scent is all over Uzumaki's bedroom..." he then pauses wanting to hear Itachi's reaction about his brother.

Itachi looks over at Sasuke upon hearing this "Really? How... interesting" he says as his pale lips form into a smirk, this would only make Sasuke hate him more and he liked it.

Sasori raises a brow at this, he could tell that Itachi was smirking at this bit of information "There are also hidden meanings to his emails, each one of them has the name Kitsune in them... and the most recent one talks about a theatre and a play but there are no plays showing in the theatre..." it didn't take long for him to figure it out but he couldn't be to sure if what he though of the emails was correct, he only hoped that Itachi would find out if it was a correct hunch or not.

"Oh so you believe him to be one of them...This information could come in handy... Did you find out anything else?" Itachi asks as he looks at his black painted nails.

"Yeah there is a matter about a red unopened letter with a wax seal of a fox's head with nine tails, we don't know what's in it though and we wont take look because he might notice that its opened when he didn't open it" Sasori adds as he looks down at the envelope.

"Hnn.. This can't be good, we will have to wait then before anyone jumps to conclusions about it until then just leave it and go back to the penthouse, leave the information on my desk and I'll look at it after." with that Itachi snaps the phone shut and places it back in his pocket "I'm sorry for the interruption Orochimaru but that was an important call that I had to take, you may continue with what you needed to tell us."

"That's fine Itachi-sama..." Orochimaru says as he looks over at Itachi and bows slightly "It was rude of me to make you all wait but what I have to talk about tonight is the ANBU problem that has been getting worse since the past few nights, I know some of you all have something to say about this as well. But we need to start doing something about this, the lesser kindred are getting more and more out of hand, making it harder for us to keep ourselves hidden from the ANBU. It was just last night where they had snuck into our Elysium's and we had no idea who they were since they were walking around as civilians, if it wasn't for Sai overhearing two of their members talking about it we might not have gotten any information."

Zabuza stands up and looks over at Orochimaru "What about your ghoul didn't he get any new information... Or is it becoming to hard for him to try and find out what the nine main ANBU member's look like without their masks?" he asks "If it was my ghoul he would have found out already, then we all would be able to take them out one by one instead of having it take this long."

Orochimaru looks over at Zabuza and walks over to the edge of the stage "There have been several time where he has almost found out who the ANBU that goes by the name Kitsune is. This time though he managed to find out about one of the missions that they are to do tonight, after all he was the one who faked the information about the mission, they are supposed to be coming here tonight thinking that the lesser kindred are meant to be meeting here. The ANBU sent here are four of the nine main operatives we are having trouble with and that's Kitsune, Akahmaru, White Wolf and Byakugan... For all we know that could be here right now"

Sakura then sands up "Are you sure that this ghoul of yours has the right information... I mean those four are only some of the best of the ANBU, even then they have two vampires amongst them as well, and those two know you better then even your own ghouls"

Sai looks over at the bubblegum haired female "Your ghoul isn't that great either... all they do is watch of the blood banks, I'm sure that the ANBU have spotted them easily"

Orochimaru waves his hand slightly "Unlike your ghoul Choji, Kabuto knows how to spy on people without getting caught"

Itachi looks over at Orochimaru "Well it seems like Kabuto is wrong with his information, we would have sensed their presence by now if they were here... and I know they haven't developed anything that can stop us from knowing if they were" he knew that what he was saying wasn't the truth, he could tell that the four ANBU members were here in the theatre with them. He had to hand it to them, they were hiding themselves fairly well, but the one thing that they couldn't hide was there scent and one of their scents reminded him of the blond that he saw in The Asylum club.

Sasuke looks over at Itachi, unlike the others in the room he could tell when his brother was hiding something from them and right now he knew that he was. All of a sudden he then realised what it was that his brother knew _**'So this has some connection to the phone call he had received...' **_smelling the air slightly without anyone noticing he picks up a familiar scent _**'It can't be the dobe... he shouldn't be here unless...Hnn... I knew I should have given into marking him but the dobe is as sly as a fox... Itachi seems to know that they are here as well.' **_

Itachi looks over at Sasuke and smirks slightly, he knew that his otouto had figured it out, he just wondered how long it would take before the others would figure it out also. Though they wouldn't figure out who one of the ANBU members were, more specifically they wouldn't figure out who the sly Kitsune was really, all he had to do now was wait to see who would make he first move.

* * *

**.:PAST: WITH THE ANBU:.**

Walking into the locker room Naruto walks over to his locker and fiddles with the lock before it pops open, pulling the lock from the door he then opens it and pulls out his mask and places it on, tying it so that it doesn't fall off, he then pulls his cloak off of the hook inside the locker and places it on, making sure to pull the hood over his head. Picking up his kunai holster he wraps it around his right thigh, making sure that it was secure he then picks up his katana an pulls it out of its sheath slightly to make sure that it was sharp, sliding it back into it's sheath he then straps it onto his back then picks up a pouch and clips it round his waist. Making sure that all his gear was secure he then closes his locker back up and places the padlock back in place and clips it shut.

Just as he was about to step out of the room he herd a noise and looks around, as soon as he does this Kabuto comes out from behind a row of lockers, no doubt getting stuff out of his locker.

"Ahh.. Kitsune... you scared the fuck out of me" the silver haired male says as he walks closer to Kitsune.

"Kabuto?!... I should be saying the same thing since you didn't make any noise... Your not trying to sneak around are you?" the blond haired ANBU asks as he looks at Kabuto closely _'Hnn... the bastard seems to always be doing stuff like that, pisses me off...' _upon closer inspection he could see that Kabuto was slightly nervous "Just what were you doing around here exactly?"

Kabuto pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose with his index finger "N...nothing just getting placing some things back into my locker... I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to see some of my patients" with that said he then walks out of the locker room _'Bloody hell that was fucking close, he could have herd me speaking to Orochimaru-sama... He was so quiet even when opening and closing his locker I see why he has earned that name during his training here and amongst the vampires. He is going to become a big problem if I can't find out who he really is'_

Kitsune watches as the silver haired medic leaves the locker room _'Bloody freak... I hate the feelings I get around him, I always get an uneasy feeling around him... Hnn I get this feeling that I might end up finding out why I don't like him'. _Eventually he leaves the locker room and heads towards Sarutobi's office.

It wasn't long before he made it to Sarutobi's office, he could see that both Akahmaru, Shadow and Byakugan were in the room but it was clear that White Wolf was still late, a frown the appears on Kitsune's face though it couldn't be seen because of the fox mask covering his face.

"How late is he?" he asks as he walks towards Sarutobi's desk.

Byakugan lifts his hand up and looks at the watch on his wrist "By about four minutes, how come your late?" he asks as he lowers his arm to his side.

"Hnn... I had a little run in with the freak Kabuto, he was sneaking around in the locker room, bloody scared the fuck out of me" Kitsune says as he takes a seat in front of the desk "Looks like someone is going to loose a few precious novels...again"

As soon as Kitsune had said that White Wolf appeared in the room and looks at everyone sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck "Sorry a little dolphin wanted to talk to me... Then I got this strange feeling that someone wanted to destroy something of mine" he says as he glares at Kitsune.

At this everyone sweet drops, they knew that part of it was a lie, while the other part they knew about because he was referring to his pornographic novels, after awhile Shadow then stands up and walks over to Sarutobi's desk and clears his throat before speaking. Even with the mask everyone could tell that he seemed bored and would prefer to be somewhere else right now, ever since he was young he would prefer to play shogi and watch the clouds, no doubt now he still likes doing the same thing.

"Well now that everyone is here I can inform you all about the mission. We have recently gotten news from an unknown source, apparently there is to be a meeting in the theatre owned by Orochimaru, Jiraiya even says that this information is true though he says that that the meeting is being held by Orochimaru himself while the unknown source is saying that the meeting is of immature kindred. We have double checked the information that we have gotten from both of them and we can only trust what Jiraiya has given us." Shadow says, pausing for awhile to see if anyone has something else to say about this new information.

Akahmaru looks over at Shadow and frowns slightly "So then who is supposed to be turning up to this meeting then?"

Shadow looks at each of the four men standing before him "From what Jiraiya has told us, it will be all the elder kindred turning up to this meeting"

Sarutobi then stands up from his seat and looks at all of them "None of you are to engage in combat with any of these vampires, they will be a lot harder to kill, your only to get information, and if they do find out that your listening to them then get out of there no fighting them, they are a lot stronger then the vampires you have been up against before, none of you are ready to face these ones, not even White Wolf has been able to fight one of them without being injured"

White Wolf looks at the others and nods "He's right, last time I went up against Itachi and he single headedly killed my team and I only manages to get away from him after loosing an eye, though I'm lucky that I had gotten that implant"

Sarutobi then looks at all of them again and takes his seat once more "Alright seeing as though you have gotten all the information needed, you may now leave, and you better get there before they do"

With that said they all left to go to their mission.

* * *

**.:PRESENT: AT THE THEATRE WITH THE ANBU:.**

Akahmaru looks around the dark alley way making sure that they couldn't be seen, once deeming it safe he turns back around and pulls away the cover to a sewer entrance, he then signals for the others to follow him as he jumps down into the sewer, the other three following close behind him. White Wolf then slides the sewer cover back into place once all four of them were in the sewer, making it seem as though no one was there in the alley at all. Kitsune looks over at the other three and presses a switch, turning a torch on he walks out of the small sewer tunnel and into the waterway before pulling a sewer map out of his pocket and opening it up.

Byakugan looks down at the map then around the area "There should be a tunnel leading into the theatre just over there, were not that far from it" he says as he points over to another small tunnel.

Akahmaru looks over at where Byakugan pointed "Why is it that they don't have this area guarded as well?" he asks as he looks back at the others.

"Because they don't like to get themselves dirty and they wouldn't think about the sewer, besides were ahead of schedule and we came here before they showed any signs of showing up. After all we need to get inside before they do" Kitsune says as he folds the map back up and places it in his pocket, switching the torch small torch off he places that in his pocket as well since they no longer needed it.

White Wolf looks at the three young men and scratches his chin "This is all Shadows plan anyway... We better hurry though before they get here" he says as he then walks into the tunnel that leads up into the theatre.

The other three soon follow him closely, sure they could see in the sewer but they had no choice it was after all a small inclosed space that they had to walk through. Once reaching the end of the tunnel White Wolf climbs up the ladder and shifts the sewer cover up and to the side so that all four of them could climb out one after the other. As soon as the last person was out White Wolf closed the sewer tunnel back up, Akahmaru opened the door slightly, it opened out onto the stage and he could see very clearly if anyone was there or not, slowly he then walks out onto the stage and peeks around the red curtain to see if anyone was there. Upon seeing no one there he walked back to the room where the other three ANBU were and closes the door.

"Well none of them have started to show up yet so we are here early" Akahmaru says as he fixes up his mask.

Kitsune looks over at them before looking over at White Wolf "If we hide up on the catwalk we shouldn't be spotted especially the part of it above the stage, its always kept dark up there and we shouldn't be seen... other then that there is no where else where we can hide from view even if it does seem like were out in the open for them"

White Wolf looks over at Kitsune and nods in agreement "Seems like you know your way around this building"

"Well I did look over the blueprints that I got Shadow to show me" Kitsune reply's as he walks over to the door and opens it.

Soon one after the other all four of them quickly sneak out of the room, making sure to close the door behind themselves before climbing up the ladder to the catwalk and hiding amongst the shadows. White Wolf looks over at the three young men and pulls an orange novel out of his back pouch and opens it up to the last page he was at last time he was reading the book. As soon as this happens Kitsune, Byakugan and Akahmaru all look over towards him and sweat drop, though he always did this even on missions, no one had any idea why he would do something during an important mission.

After awhile movement could be heard along with talking as people started walking down the isles and taking a seat in random seats, not all of them sitting close together, Kitsune looks around at them all and notices Sasuke sitting one his own, though it wasn't long before two females were sitting on either side of him and clinging to his arms. Said females were the exact same two that him and Akahmaru saw in The Asylum club, both of these women were the owners of the club, he watches the whole scene though he doesn't seem to get emotional about it. White Wolf looks over at Kitsune from the corner of his eye though he couldn't pick up any change with the fox ANBU.

It wasn't long before all of the needed kindred were there seated before the stage though the only person needed now was Orochimaru. It only took a few hours before the last needed kindred tuned up, after he finally showed his ugly face he started speaking. Upon hearing the name of one of the ghouls Kitsune looks at the other three to see what their reactions were, even though it was hard to tell their facial reaction he could tell they were thinking the same thing that he was and that Kabuto would be killed by them and that their feelings about the disturbing silver haired medic were true. As soon as Kitsune hears Itachi say that Kabuto was wrong and that the ANBU weren't there, he notices the exchanged looks between both Sasuke and Itachi, he then looks over at White Wolf and they both share a glance at one another that means the same thing.

Slowly Kitsune moves closer to White Wolf "Itachi is lying... Sasuke knows it as well... I don't think I should have came on this mission, they both know that we are here"

White Wolf closes the orange novel and places it back inside the pouch around his waist "Don't worry they still don't know where we are just yet, but we have gained enough information. Ask Byakugan so send a message to Shadow and we leave immediately"

Kitsune moves over towards Byakugan "Send a message to Shadow and tell him all that we have found out, as soon as you do we leave"

Byakugan nods his head to confirm and pulls a small computer out of his pocket and sends a message to Shadow about all the information that they have gathered,_ -Kabuto is a ghoul for Orochimaru, don't let him find out that we know, tell Sarutobi, also they know we had searched their Elysium's, turns out Choji is a ghoul as well, we will get back ASAP- _once that was sorted out he then told Akahmaru that they were to be leaving.

* * *

**Sasuke: **_-glares at Ichigo and Naruto- Hn... Why the hell do they have to be here?_

**SHK: **_Oh stop getting your knickers in a knot... yes I know you wear boxers it's just a figure of speech_

**Ichigo:**_ Stop looking at me like that duck butt... I'll kill you when you become a hollow_

**Sasuke: **_Sure... Whatever you recon._

**Naruto:**_ Leave each other alone... You can sleep in my room Ichigo -grabs Ichigo's hand and drags him off into his bedroom-_

**Ichigo: **_-looks at Sasuke and smirks-_

**SHK: **_Ne... looks like someone else gets Naruto-chan._

_-all the males glare at Ichigo's retreating form-_

**Renji: **_What the hell is so great about Ichigo... Naruto deserves someone better._

**Kisami: **_What you mean like you?_

**Gaara: **_When you think about it Ichigo is kinda like us though he is a vizard it's kind of like being a vessel._

**Renji:**_ -chases after Kisami- What are you implying that I'm no good_

**Kisami:**_ -runs like hell- Who needs to imply when you already said the answer._

**SHK: **_Well before Renji kills Kisami we all better stop the two so we have to leave... Ja Ne._

* * *

**I was actually surprised that I managed to finish the rest of this in less then one day, cause I had a whole lot to finish on this chapter and I thought that it would have taken me a little bit longer to finish but oh how wrong I was, so now everyone has another chapter to read. I really need to get my but into gear and think of something for my other story but nothing is coming to mind so oh well I must be having a little writers block with it.**

**Yes I know it's a little out of order but that's how I wanted to set it out, so if you don't like how I decided to set it out then learn to cope with it. It will all join up together in the 2nd part to this chapter.**

**Ok I'm making this into a two part chapter. If I didn't then this would be a very long chapter and it would have taken me to long to finish. So now the big fight scene will be in Part 2 of this chapter, then that way I can spend a little more time writing out the fight scene since I don't want it to seem a little stupid.**

**Remember to click the little REVIEW button and tell me what you think**


	9. Author Note

**Important Note From the Author**

_**I hate to say this to everyone but for those of you who are reading this it's because the laptop that has all my stories on it including the recent chapter to my story Masquerade, it decided to not work for me. It seems that it might have been caused due to me installing a printer/scanner onto it. I needed to scan some of my drawings. This is my only guess as to why it is no longer allowing me into any of the programs on it.**_

_**This happened this morning before I wrote this little note.**_

_**I hate to say this but until I can get it fixed I wont be able to continue writing for awhile since it's the only computer in the house that I can write my stories on. Until it is fixed I wont be able to update any chapters at all, before you ask I have no idea how long that will be. All I know is that I wont be paying for it because techniqually it isn't my laptop it's one of my dads but since he doesn't use it he has allowed me to use it. He can't blame me either for stuffing it up because it's his damn printer/scanner's fault.**_

_**My Apologies for those who are enjoying my fictions so far,**_

_**SpunkyHellKitty**_


End file.
